


Unintended

by Armin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, Hux needs jesus, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylux - Freeform, Lab Partners, M/M, POV Alternating, Pretentious private school drama, basically all fluff almost, this is fluffy garbage, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin/pseuds/Armin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Hux and Kylo's final year at New Republic Preparatory Academy. They think everything is going to go as planned...until the day they become lab partners.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. I'm trying to be hopeful about this.  
> Kylo's POV coming up in the next chapter! Feel free to leave comments/suggestions!

Brendol Hux Junior’s 18th birthday found him perched on a bench outside of New Republic Preparatory Academy, cigarette poised between two delicate fingers. He didn’t feel any different, yet somehow the day called for a small sort of celebration; hence, the rare occurrence of Hux allowing himself to indulge in a bad habit. A tender breeze swirled through his fingertips, whisking away the smoke that curled in tendrils from his half smoked cigarette. Hux watched with a sort of dull appreciation as the smoke fell in time with the air, waltzing away in a dance that was almost graceful.

He gazed over the green lawn in front of him, towards other students who seemed to be taking advantage of the amiable weather. Two young girls sat happily in the grass, sharing one of the surprisingly delicious cakes the academy’s cafeteria cooked up on Tuesday afternoons. Hux had contemplated going to grab a slice, before they were all gone, but then thought better of it. No doubt he would receive a flurry of pastries to his room once his acquaintances got word that it was his birthday. It had happened last year, and the year before that, and the one before that. People seemed to think that by giving him things, they would curry Hux’s favor. It was a weak-minded sentiment, though he wasn’t about to complain. He rather enjoyed sweets.

He’d nearly finished his cigarette, when he heard someone call out to him from down the pavement.

“There’s our birthday boy!”

Hux turned to see Gwendolyn Phasma striding towards him, wearing her usual half-lipped smirk that signaled a good mood. Her short blond hair was slicked back, a style she didn’t always don, but one Hux had grown to like. She sat herself on the bench next to Hux, and gestured critically at the small butt now burning itself out in his hand.

“Those things will kill you.” She said matter-of-factly.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Really? I had no idea.”

Phasma plucked the cigarette butt from Hux’s fingers, dropping it on the ground and digging it into the gravel with the heel of her boot. Hux supposed this should annoy him, but he always found it difficult to be annoyed at Phasma, considering she was the most tolerable person he’d met in four years at the academy. In fact, he was rather fond of her, and didn’t mind her intrusion on his private birthday celebration.

“Anything from daddy yet?” Phasma asked in a casual tone.

“Card.” Hux responded shortly. “With money.”

“How much?”

Hux turned to glare at his friend.

“What does it matter to you?”

Phasma shrugged, turning to stare up at the perfectly white clouds above them. “I walked by your room earlier.”

“Oh?”

Phasma nodded.

“Got there just in time to see Lillian Telsh placing a very lovely cake on your doorstep. Pink frosting. Little white heart drawn on the top.”

Hux groaned.

“Christ.”

Phasma grinned. She was enjoying this, and Hux hated her for it.

“There was a card, too.”

“I’m assuming you’ve read it.” Hux responded tiredly.

“Naturally.” Phasma hummed. “She seems to think you’re the most handsome, intelligent boy at this academy! She wishes you a very happy birthday, and hopes you’ll text her sometime soon. She left her number.”

“Of course she did.” Phasma smiled smugly, and Hux tried not to think about the polite rejection text he’d have to send to Lillian Telsh later that night. Phasma would tell him to ignore the girl, but that never seemed quite right to Hux. He owed Lillian Telsh nothing, but the thought of tarnishing his near glowing reputation among the students at New Republic didn’t sit well with him. Most everyone thought Hux to be quite nice. He’d prefer it stayed that way, especially through his last year.

The sudden chime of the chapel bell pulled Hux from his relaxed state, and re-immersed him in the reality of schoolwork to be done. He almost sighed, an act his father wouldn’t have approved of. After all, education is the most powerful weapon a person can brandish. Or, so he would say. Hux began the leisurely stroll to class, Phasma at his side. Many students were starting to file into the building, through the red double doors that served as the grand entrance to New Republic. A few of them stopped to smile at Hux, passing polite nods to Phasma.

Hux thought about his schedule for the rest of the day. His next and last class would be Advanced Chemistry Laboratory, for one hour. He made mental notes on what would be covered in the day’s class, and what homework needed to be handed in (one personal research paper, already submitted online, and three more pages of notes to be checked for organization and clarity.)

Hux knew that many other students hated the fact that they were graded on note taking skills, and while he couldn’t help but agree the assignment was a bit stupid (Hux was of the firm belief that a person who wants to succeed will perform as such, regardless of a grade) though he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. Hux had always been a meticulous note taker, with impeccable handwriting and color-coded diagrams. His older brother used to poke fun at him, saying that Hux wrote like a girl. Hux, eight at the time, had remarked that he found it ridiculous his older sibling would assign the concept of gender to something as trivial as handwriting.

His father had smiled at that.

Phasma made light conversation with Hux as they walked down the hallway, the navy blue of their uniforms blending with the river of other students rushing to get to their respective classrooms. One particular boy with dark skin and a frightened look on his face rushed past Hux, bumping himself against Phasma’s shoulder in the process.

“Oi!” She shouted, grabbing the boy by the arm. “What’s your hurry? You could have knocked me over!”

Hux was quite sure the boy couldn’t knock Phasma over if he tried, judging by the fact that the he was about a foot shorter than Phasma and not all that muscled. Hux recognized the boy as Finn, a tenth year and a rugby player. Hux had seen him play at the last match, and noted that he was quite skilled for his age, and a good sport.

“I-I’m sorry!” Finn sputtered, small beads of sweat beginning to appear on his skin. He looked absolutely terrified of Phasma, who hovered over him like some ferocious roman goddess. “Sorry, Phasma! I’m just late for French and I forgot my binder and I really need to-”

Phasma released Finn’s arm, apparently annoyed enough to put an end to his babbling. Hux could see sheer relief spread across Finn’s features.

“Who gave you permission to unbutton your blazer?” Phasma asked sternly, though Hux could see the amusement in her eyes.

Finn hurried with the buttons on his jacket, and mumbled his apologies before scampering down the hall and disappearing amongst the other students. Hux turned to Phasma as they resumed walking.

“You know, your blazer has been unbuttoned all day.” He noted.

“You’re quite right!” Phasma replied brightly. “But he’s still young enough to think he’ll get expelled for having a spot on his shoe. Let me have my fun.”

“I wasn’t about to stop you.”

Hux bade farewell to his friend when they reached his classroom, a large space filled with state of the art equipment and comfortable chairs. Hux remembered his father talking about his donation to the school’s science department, noting that without functioning facilities, even the best instructors couldn’t properly educate their pupils. So, thanks to his father’s generosity, Hux and his classmates were able to perform experiments that other secondary schools could never dream of. One of the many perks of being a rich private school, Hux thought dully. For some reason, he couldn’t find it in himself to be all too excited about it.

He took his usual seat on the left side of the room, at the lab table with a black countertop and sparkling beakers. He liked sitting next to the floor to ceiling windows, which allowed him to gaze out over the grounds and to the city skyline not too far in the distance. It looked particularly lovely on this day, the sun casting its inviting rays through the fresh blue sky. Other students began to walk in the room, greeting Hux with wide smiles. He smiled back in return, politely, but with no real warmth. He wasn’t particularly fond of anyone in the class, and would much rather spend class time learning than socializing.

The start of the period was marked by Mr. Antilles’s usual pace of the room, eyeing the open notebooks the students had placed on their tables for homework checks. As usual, he regarded Hux with an appreciative nod, barely even glancing at his perfectly formulated notes. They were only a month or so into term, but Mr. Antilles had already grown used to Hux’s constant efficiency.

“Alright, now to today’s business.” Mr. Antilles announced to the room, when he was finished judging their work. “Today you’re going to be getting your assigned lab partners for the rest of the school year. Now that we’ve covered the basic gist of experimental preparation, we’re ready to begin hands on work. We’ll finish up our discussion on kinetics today, but I’ll ask you to sit next to your new partner once I’ve read them out, so you can have an opportunity to exchange information. You may be required to meet outside of class to complete certain assignments.”

Hux was a little irritated that Mr. Antilles hadn’t mentioned they would be getting their lab partners previously. He would have liked some time to prepare himself to be forced to share a grade with someone else; though, at this point, he could see how extra time wouldn’t make much of a difference.

As Mr. Antilles began reading off the names of students in pairs, Hux grew a bit nervous. He prayed he wouldn’t be stuck with someone entirely useless or irritating; the last thing he needed were his grades to fall a year before graduation.

Hux caught his breath when his name was read.

“Hux, Brendol, your partner is Solo, Ben.”

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Hux prayed Antilles had made a mistake. Maybe he had read the list incorrectly, or printed off the wrong one. Maybe he was having a stroke. Yes, that would have to be it. His teacher would have to be having a serious mental issue to think that Hux could be lab partners with Ben “Kylo” fucking _Solo_.

“Alright!” Mr. Antilles said brightly, as though he hadn’t just single handedly destroyed Hux’s whole year. “There you have it. Get moving!”

Hux could have strangled him.

He didn’t want to move. He wouldn’t move. He refused. If he was to be partnered with the single most insufferable person in the entirety of New Republic Preparatory Academy, then said individual could come to him. Hux was fine with being amiable when it was necessary or beneficial, but he saw no reason to do so in this situation. He had no desire to be any sort of friendly to Ben Solo.

After a few long moments of people shuffling around the room and smiling happily at each other (Ugh, disgusting) Hux turned his head just enough to make out a tall figure looming next to him. The figure pulled back the chair on Hux’s right, and sat itself down with all the grace and tact of a dying walrus. Hux did his best to stifle the groan that was beginning to escape his throat.

The person next to him (Ben Solo) smelled like bad Axe cologne and hair product. He sat quite still in his seat, but twiddled his thumb at something near his lap; Hux glanced down and realized his new lab partner was listening to music off of an old iPod touch, flicking through selections and not even making an effort to look as though he were paying attention to anything. Hux peered at the song Solo had chosen to stop on; A Trophy Father’s Trophy Son, by Sleeping With Sirens.

How fucking _typical_.

Hux noticed the hum of multiple voices in the room, and realized that the students were meant to take this time to exchange information with their new partners. Solo did not look as though he were willing to do any such thing. His head hung towards the ground, his long black hair falling in wavy tendrils over his concealed face.

Hux didn’t know what else he had expected. Ben “Kylo” Solo had become infamous at the Academy, not only for being the son of the school’s grand chancellor, Leia Organa, but for also being the most difficult person anyone had ever dealt with. He was friends with no one, at least no one Hux knew of. Solo spent most of his time in his room, a single that he had gotten, not for commendable academic performance (as Hux had) but because being the son of the school’s grand chancellor meant he received a few perks that other students had to fight for. Hux hated the fact that Solo could simply be given everything he wanted, while Hux was taught from birth that you need to earn the right to have what you do.

Hux had been classmates with Solo only a few times in his four years at the academy. He never spoke with him, and could only remember that the boy always sat at the very back corner of every room, doing his best not to speak or interact with anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. When he did, his words were often laced with sarcasm and venom. Outside of class, Solo was a ghost. Hux was sure that Solo’s room was in the same hall as his, though he had never seen him come or go. He had become a shadow that Hux, along with most others, were all too willing to ignore.

From across the room, Mr. Antilles stared at Hux cautiously. They made eye contact, and Hux was filled with an immediate sense of annoyance mixed with an all-encompassing dread. The look Antilles was giving him, a sort of half smile accompanied by two pleading eyes, said, “Please. Make it work.”

Hux knew immediately that being placed with Ben Solo was no mistake. No stroke was being had. Antilles had hoped, foolishly, that Hux’s unparalleled reputation for responsibility and an amiable nature could help to balance Solo’s…well, complete lack of both traits.

Hux wanted, for the first time in a long time, to punch something.

He refrained, of course. But the desire sat in his stomach, rolling around and demanding attention.

After another encouraging nod from Antilles, Hux sighed. Well, it would have to be done.

Hux turned reluctantly towards his partner, who was still hovering over his iPod. Hux noticed the deep red tie around Solo’s neck was loosened beyond regulation, and his shirt was un-tucked. Hux cleared his throat.

Solo didn’t stir. Hux realized Solo couldn’t hear him over the music no doubt blasting through his ears.

The desire to hit something rose again in Hux, growling insatiably, but he pushed it back down. It would have to wait.

Hux cleared his throat again, this time a bit louder.

“Solo.” He said sharply, hoping he had spoken loud enough, but also not quite finding it in him to care.

Ben Solo looked up, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

“Its Kylo to you.” he snapped.

Hux was startled, less by the remark, but more by the appearance of the boy in front of him. He realized in that moment that he had never gotten a very clear look at ~~Solo~~ Kylo’s face before. It was…surprisingly, lovely. Pale, especially in contrast to the black of his hair, which hung in graceful waves over his long features. His nose, prominent and well formed, complimented his rather plush mouth. Kylo’s eyes, hazel with small flecks of gold, practically twinkled despite the glare that he was directing Hux’s way. Hux fought back a blush that began creeping its way onto his cheeks.

 _Well, that’s unusual_ , he thought to himself.

“Fine. Kylo.” Hux responded coolly, reaching down to grab his phone from the pocket of his trousers. “I’ll be needing your number, then.”

Kylo stared back, a look on his face that reminded Hux of a lost, confused child. Hux thought, for a moment, that Kylo was staring, rather intently, at Hux’s nose.

 _Odd_ , Hux thought. _There’s nothing interesting about_ that _, as far as I know._

“Here,” Hux said, holding his phone out towards Kylo, like a peace offering. “Put in your number and I’ll text you for mine.”

Kylo seemed to hesitate, then took the phone, his large hand nearly swallowing the device whole. He tapped around for a moment, before passing it back to Hux. Hux then sent a text to Kylo, which said nothing more than “Hux”.

Kylo took out his phone and looked at the message. For some reason, he looked puzzled.

“What?” Hux asked, wondering what possibly could be wrong already.

Kylo turned to him. Hux caught a small glint in the other boy’s eye.

“Your first name is Brendol.” Kylo said.

Hux was taken aback. He had expected something a bit more dramatic.

“Yes…it is.” Hux responded carefully. “Everyone just calls me Hux.”

Kylo smirked.

“Yes, I know.”

Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Then what’s your point?”

“I didn’t know you were named for your father.”

“Yes, I’m named for my father, so what?” Hux snapped. It surprised him, how easily Kylo had gotten to him already.

“My mother dislikes him.” Kylo said, as casually as if they were talking about the weather. “She thinks he holds outdated ideals, and that they’re a danger to the future of New Republic.”

“My father,” Hux began icily, “Has given more money to this school than any other alumni in history. You’re sitting in a chair he bought!”

Hux had no idea why he was defending his father so readily. Perhaps it was because there was never an immediate need to, at least not up until that point. He was more than ready to continue, but was stopped by Kylo, who nearly snorted with laughter.

“Wow, cool it, _Hux_.” Kylo chuckled. “I never said I agreed with her.”

Hux had no idea how to respond to that.

So, he didn’t.

The rest of class passed without so much more as a peep from Kylo, who had returned his attention to his iPod soon after Mr. Antilles began lecturing. Hux tried to pay attention, he truly did. But he found it difficult to ignore the presence beside him, one that had so easily gotten underneath his skin. Hux dreaded the coming months, knowing he would have to come to class nearly every day to be antagonized by someone as inconsequential as ~~Ben Solo~~ Kylo.

By the end of the period, Hux was more than ready to get out as soon as he could. When the school bell rang, Hux hastened with his bag, not even giving his new lab partner a second glance before exiting the room as swiftly as possible without running. He wanted to salvage any part of his 18th birthday that he could, now that it had nearly been ruined.

He weaved his way through the halls of New Republic, nodding politely to anyone who greeted him. Flowing red banners hung from the high ceilings, and the sun shone through the stained glass windows with a shy benevolence Hux found difficult to appreciate. All he wanted was to get back to his room and lay down, put on some music, and close his eyes.

The east dormitory wing was quiet, with one or two boys jingling their keys into the locks of their rooms. Hux reached his door, taking a moment or so to acknowledge the various sweets and small boxes that were left by the entryway. On any other birthday he would have been grateful, maybe even a little excited. The only thing he felt then was plain annoyance at all the thank you texts he would have to send out before the end of the day.

Hux unlocked his door before gingerly gathering up the presents, carrying them into his room with tired resolution. He dropped them on his desk, a sensible wooden mahogany always kept in perfect order. He noticed a small, pink cake with a frosted white heart drawn on the top, and resisted the urge to groan.

He didn’t bother turning on the lights. Instead, he laid himself down on his bed, the cool sheets welcoming and soft. He lazily grabbed at the small remote next to his bed, powering on his speakers and allowing his eyes to fall closed. Bon Iver drifted through the room, and filled the space with a melody Hux was quite familiar with. It was comforting, really. The steady rise and fall of the music aligned with that of Hux’s breathing, and he could feel himself falling away into a sleep that welcomed him with warm arms.

It ended all to quickly when Hux’s phone buzzed.

Hux sighed, and opened his eyes reluctantly. He reached down and retrieved his phone from his trousers, and with lazy flourish, unlocked it with his thumb. There lay a single text from Kylo:

_I look forward to working with you…Brendol. ;)_

Unbelievable.

Hux could feel his face start to burn.

He sent no reply. Instead, he found himself clicking on Kylo’s name, and viewing the contact information. And, with a petty anger almost unfamiliar to Hux, he edited Kylo’s name to something a bit more fitting.

Now the text read as being sent, not by Kylo, but by another name:

_"Pompous Fucking Dickhead."_

Satisfied, but not altogether happy, Hux tossed his phone across the bed and closed his eyes, allowing the music to slowly carry him into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo and Hux get to know each other just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I whipped this out faster than I originally planned! Kylo's POV started off horribly then turned into something I quite enjoyed writing.
> 
> Also, this WONDERFUL person on tumblr drew Kylo and Hux in their uniforms, and I am in love. Take a look!
> 
> http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/141220993851/soooooo-im-totally-in-love-with-no-hux-given-s
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

 

 

 

 

 

“I got a call about you today.” Han Solo mumbled through bites of his steak.

Kylo sat quietly in his chair, shifting his food around and not meeting his father’s eyes. He didn’t know why his parents kept insisting on weekly family dinners; they never seemed to end well. Oftentimes they ended with Kylo screaming, his mother on the verge of tears and his father just giving up altogether, retreating to go fiddle with something on his prized 1964 Mustang.

Kylo hated that car. He had always felt like his father loved it more than he loved his own son, despite Leia’s insistence that Han adored his child more than anything in the world.

Han Solo looked pointedly at his son as he chewed his food.

“So, you know what that was about?” he asked.

Kylo glanced up from his plate, eyes hardened.

“No.”

Han cast a look to Leia, who sat across the table, doing her best to keep her face even. She shook her head at her husband, like a plea. Don’t start. Not tonight.

“Mr. Calrissian told me you’ve all but given up trying in calculus.” Han pressed, ignoring his wife. “Anything you wanna tell us about that?”

“I don’t know.” Kylo muttered. He placed his fork on his plate, and stuffed his hands between his knees, refusing to meet his father’s pointed gaze. “May I be excused?”

Kylo looked up to see his father staring at him with familiar disappointment. He noticed the lines on the corners of Han’s eyes, the ones that traced the creases of his mouth and forehead. His hair, once a rich chocolate color, had only recently faded to a dull grey that fit all too well with his wrinkles. Kylo often wondered if Han aged the way he did because raising Kylo had been too difficult, or too tiring, or whatever else.

“Go on, Ben.” Leia had said in a soft voice, when Han made no attempt to respond.

So, Kylo found himself back in the east wing of New Republic, locked inside the room that had grown to be the only place he really liked to be. But even his room never seemed to be far enough away from his parents, in the house down the road that Leia insisted they keep, so she could be closer to the school she felt so passionately about. Kylo could never understand why.

He recognized that he had homework to do. The calculus his father had mentioned sat on the desk, underneath heaps of other papers and empty soda cans. He could do it, easily. He knew that. But lately his motivation had begun to fail him. Kylo rarely saw the point to things anymore, schoolwork most of all.

Kylo heard the small ding of his phone, buried somewhere in his bedcovers. Sure it was his mother, telling him to come back home and speak to his father, he almost hesitated to dig it out from underneath the folds of his sheets. Though, why would it matter if it were Leia, begging him to come work things out? He didn’t have to listen to her. He could simply say he had fallen asleep, and had read the message too late.

But when Kylo finally looked at his phone, it wasn’t his mother who had texted him.

**Rey:** _Quit being such a baby._

Kylo could feel anger, like bile, rising in his throat.

He couldn’t believe his parents had already spoken with his uncle. It had been what, thirty minutes since he left the house? Maybe an hour? And yet here he was, already taking shit from his stupid “cousin”, the golden child of the Skywalker family, who always seemed to think she could stick her nose in Kylo’s business. Furious, he tapped out his reply at lightning speed.

**Kylo:** _Bite me_.

Rey’s reply came just as quick.

**Rey:** _I don’t know what’s up with you, but you should really consider getting your shit together. We’re all worried._

Kylo could almost see her face, and hear her voice as he read the words. Rey’s eyes would be full of something akin to sadness, eyebrows cast downward in an expression that held little else but sympathy. She’d look confused, and angry; maybe even a little hurt.

But she would get over it. She always did.

**Kylo:** _Stop pretending like you give a fuck._

He knew it was uncalled for, the moment he pressed send he knew. But he had no idea what else to say.

**Rey:** _You’re joking, right?_

Kylo felt a small tug in his chest; light, easy to ignore. But it was there, sitting inside him, letting him know it wasn’t about to go away. It felt a little bit like guilt.

He needed a distraction. Something, anything. He considered getting out, maybe taking a walk on the grounds. They would be lit by streetlamps at this time of night, and fireflies might be floating over the grass. They would be gone soon, the fireflies. It could be one of the last chances to see them.

But he thought better of it. Kylo didn’t want to risk running into anyone he didn’t want to see. That was another thing he hated about having family surround him at all times; in class, on the grounds, whenever he turned a corner, someone could be there. Giving him another disappointed stare, casting him another hesitant glance. Always, _always_ , Kylo could see the inner battle they fought, deciding whether or not to speak with him, whether or not it was worth the effort.

After all, that’s how Hux had looked at him earlier that day.

Hux.

Kylo’s new lab partner.

Kylo smirked as he remembered the text he had sent to Brendol Hux a few hours prior. Already, he enjoyed knowing he could get a rise out of the boy so easily. Kylo knew Hux’s type. Rich, privileged, daddy’s little boy. Sensitive, though afraid to admit it. Nice to everybody, but not really friends with anyone.

_(Little freckles on his nose, like sprinkles on a cake, or stars in a pale sky)_

Kylo pushed the thought away the moment it entered his head. It was weird, him noticing something like that. Why had he noticed something like that?

He’d seen Brendol Hux several times, from a distance, and heard people talking about him in the halls, or in line at the cafeteria. Hux was a golden child, not unlike Rey. Perfect grades, perfect record, perfect uniform, perfect _hair._ Kylo was certain if he looked at Hux’s fingernails they would be exquisitely trimmed and manicured. Hux probably only listened to classical music and podcasts about politics and philosophy. He’d probably never been to a concert in his life, or drank, or smoked.

_(Probably never been kissed, either.)_

…wait, what?

_Sure. He’s probably never been kissed_ , Kylo acknowledged, startled at his own thoughts. _Why the fuck should I care?_

And he allowed himself to drift away into sleep, before he could ponder any of it further.

 

 

*     *     *

 

 

The next day, when Kylo entered chemistry and sat himself down next to his new lab partner, he could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of Hux.

He sat frigid next to Kylo, back perfectly straight underneath his navy blazer. His face, pale ( _and freckled_ ) held an expression of firm opposition, mouth set in a slight downturn. Kylo wasn’t sure if this was simply how his features were structured, or if the frown was a reflection of Hux’s mood. Hux had already opened up his notebook, and placed it dutifully on the left end of the lab table. Kylo noted the impeccable diagrams Hux had drawn of different chemical structures and bonds.

He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, as he reached down to grab a worn notebook from his backpack. He opened it to the day’s notes; only one page, lacking half of what was supposed to have been covered in the reading, and almost undecipherable due to Kylo’s hopeless chicken scratch handwriting.

Kylo could feel Hux’s stare as he placed the notebook on the opposite edge of the table. He saw Hux’s mouth turn up ever so slightly, his eyebrows rise.

Mr. Antilles made his usual rounds, stopping only for a moment to gaze quizzically at Kylo’s notes. Kylo was sure Antilles had already given up trying to encourage Kylo to make his work a bit neater and more thorough, as he had earlier in the term.

“Alright.” Antilles announced when he had finished his turn about the room. “Today, you’re going to be working on your first assignment with your lab partners.”

Kylo could almost feel the internal groan given off by Hux, sitting stiff as a board in the opposite chair.

“And, I think, its going to be a bit fun!” Antilles continued, smiling happily. “You’re going to be getting a sheet of questions. Call them, get to know you questions. What I’m going to have you do is answer the questions to each other, and write your answers on the sheets, so I know you’ve actually done the talking.”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to groan internally. Get to know you questions? This was supposed to be chemistry class, not a fucking dating service! Kylo would rather listen to Antilles ramble on about covalent bonds for ten hours than sit there and talk about himself to someone who already despised him.

Antilles handed out the question sheets, and it was only a few seconds before the room began buzzing with other student’s voices, already jumping right into conversation.

Kylo and Hux, however, were in no rush to begin.

In any other situation, Kylo might have enjoyed this. He might have started right off by answering the questions in the most obnoxious way possible, or making fun of his partner for their answers. He might not have done anything at all, and ignored the assignment entirely, content to relax in his seat and drown out the world with his earphones.

But there was something about the way Hux sat there, perfectly still, back straight, that made Kylo wonder if maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try. It was startlingly clear that Hux was not afraid of Kylo, at least not in the way other people were. He didn’t shy away or refuse to look Kylo in the eye. He made his annoyance with the dark haired boy more than clear, and hadn’t hesitated to defend his father when Kylo had mentioned his mother’s distaste.

Hux was…interesting. Predictably pompous, but still.

Interesting.

So Kylo found himself reaching towards the sheet in front of them, grabbing it with one large hand and reading off the first question.

“What is your favorite color?”

… _seriously_?

Kylo rolled his eyes, and had to fight back a laugh when he saw Hux direct his gaze to the sheet, a look of sheer disgust on his pale features.

“What?” Hux gawked, narrowing his eyes. “Is that serious?”

Kylo shrugged.

“That’s what it says.”

Hux closed his eyes, as though he were trying to forget the entire situation he had been placed in. Kylo wondered for a moment if Hux would be the one to boycott the assignment instead of himself.

“Green.” Hux groaned, eyes still closed. “Mine is green. I suppose we need to write it down.”

Kylo nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pen. He leaned forward and wrote Hux’s answer. Underneath that, he wrote his own favorite color, not bothering to say it out loud.

Hux snorted next to him.

“Black.” Hux chuckled. “Why am I not surprised.”

Kylo was taken aback. Wasn’t he supposed to be doing the mocking?

“Black looks good on everyone.” Kylo responded defensively. Hux only shrugged.

“Whatever. What’s the next question? I’d prefer to get this over with.”

Kylo glanced at the sheet.

“Do you have any pets? If so, what kind?”

Kylo wrote his answer on the sheet immediately, again not bothering to say it out loud. He knew Hux would read it anyway, if he cared enough to do so. After writing a rather sad looking “no” underneath the second question, Kylo turned his eyes to Hux, flashing him an expectant look.

“Yes.” Hux answered shortly, not looking at Kylo. “Cat.”

Kylo stared.

“You have a cat? Here?”

“Of course not _here_.” Hux snapped. “At home.”

“Oh.” Kylo said, feeling a bit stupid. “What’s its name?”

He wasn’t sure why he was even asking, or why he cared at all. Perhaps it was because Hux never struck him as the type of person to care for a living thing, let alone something soft and fragile. Maybe a tarantula, or a snake. He seemed like he might keep a tank of live sharks somewhere, maybe piranhas. But not a cat.

Hux seemed just as taken aback at Kylo’s question. He blinked once, brows furrowed.

“Her name is Millicent.” He responded finally, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Kylo nodded, as Hux took out his own pen to jot down his answer on the sheet.

“Oh. Ok…um…if you had to describe yourself in five words, what would they be?”

Hux sighed, his shoulders beginning to slouch ever so slightly.

“Did he take these questions straight from Google?” he asked in a tired voice.

Kylo smirked.

“Probably. That’s where he gets our tests.”

Hux raised his brows.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not, actually.” Kylo said. “I looked them up.”

“Oh.”

Kylo suddenly felt a bit nervous. He wasn’t sure if he and Hux had just had an almost friendly interaction, or if he had imagined things. Not wanting to ruin anything, he went straight back to answering the stupid question. Five words that described him the best…he hadn’t realized how difficult it would be to come up with them.

“Well, I guess mine would be, uh…” Kylo began, “…tall…quiet…loner, serious, and…um, punk?”

Hux choked back a laugh. Kylo could feel his face redden.

“What?” He asked defensively.

“Tall, quiet, loner, serious, and punk.” Hux repeated. “Are you writing a MySpace bio?”

“Alright then, what are yours?” Kylo snarled, his pride a little more than wounded.

“Easy.” Hux sniffed. “Organized, tactful, level-headed, ambitious, diligent.”

He began writing immediately, leaving Kylo to stare after him with something like awe.

“How did you do that?”

Hux chuckled.

“Its not too difficult. You just have to know yourself well enough, I guess.”

“I know myself.” Kylo answered.

“Alright, ‘ _Kylo’_.”

They continued on through the list with relative cooperation, though Kylo could still feel the burning in his cheeks from when Hux had poked fun at him. Each question was as dull as the last, and just as infuriating. Kylo found it more and more difficult to answer as the list went down, realizing he hadn’t thought about any of these things before, while Hux seemed to have it all figured out. Questions like “what are your top five favorite books” and “if you could have dinner with anyone, living or dead, who would it be?” came more easily, but some were just a bit too personal to answer to a perfect stranger. Eventually, Kylo began twisting the truth, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of answering honestly. His greatest fear became spiders, his goal in life turned into owning a house and making a six-figure salary. Hux’s answers were all predictable, spoken quickly and without much elaboration. It was all so vague that Kylo began to wonder if Hux wasn’t altering his own answers as well. After over half an hour of painstakingly making their way through the list, they finally reached the last question on the back of the sheet.

“If you could change something in the world, what would it be?”

Kylo thought for a moment. He hadn’t thought the questions could become any more infuriating, but this was _really_ something he had never considered. He found himself getting angry. Why did Hux need to know any of this about him? They were lab partners. They were supposed to be mixing chemicals and recording data in relative silence. Now they were talking about things that Kylo could barely answer without stuttering.

“Um…” Kylo began, already annoyed at how brainless he sounded. “I don’t really know.”

Hux, for the first time since they began, seemed to be having the same trouble. He rested his hand on his chin, drumming two fingers on the bone of his jaw. Kylo noticed the green of Hux’s eyes. They reminded him of a grassy hill, or an orchard in the spring. His lashes were soft, almost transparent, barely the same color as his hair.

“I suppose I would end animal cruelty.” Hux murmured after a moment, his voice quiet.

Kylo blinked.

“Like…in general?”

“Well, yes.” Hux answered, not unkindly. “Every animal would have a home, and no species would go extinct, and they would all be healthy and content and…yes. In general.”

Kylo almost couldn’t stop the smile that crept its way onto his face.

“I like that.”

Hux looked at the boy sitting across from him, and Kylo felt a wave of something rise in his stomach. All of a sudden, he hadn’t the slightest clue what to do with his hands, or his mouth, or even his feet. He caught Hux’s gaze, something akin to friendliness in his light green eyes. Kylo found himself staring, once again, at the little freckles on his partner’s nose.

_Like sprinkles on a birthday cake, or stars in a pale sky._

The bell rang before Kylo could even stop the thoughts that had entered so quickly into his mind. Hux started packing his bag, though perhaps not as quickly as he had the day before. Kylo began to do the same, pulling himself from whatever daze he had been in moments before. He could feel Hux moving next to him, shuffling notebooks around in his satchel, no doubt assuring himself that everything in it was perfectly ordered. Meanwhile, Kylo dumped his notebook back into his worn out backpack. He could hear the chips he had spilled in it a few days before crunch underneath the new weight.

He hoped Hux hadn’t heard. He would probably think it was disgusting.

This time it was Kylo who resolved to leave the room first. For some reason, he didn’t want Hux looking at him anymore. It was…unsettling. Unnerving. Uncomfortable.

So he exited the room, earphones in place, music turned up as loud as his eardrums would allow.

Kylo thought, for a moment, he had passed Rey in the hallway, surrounded by her countless friends. She had glanced his way, her brown hair curled into delicate ringlets around her face. A few of her friends turned towards him, their expressions riddled with indifference. They rolled their eyes, or flipped their hair. Then they turned back to Rey, who still stared after Kylo with those sad eyes.

His bed welcomed him, the sheets still tousled from the night before. He didn’t bother with the light; he usually didn’t. Instead he allowed himself to drop onto the covers, surrendering to the exhaustion that had somehow crept upon him in the last hour.

He thought about Hux.

Pretentious, over-confident, preppy _Hux_. With his stupid perfect hair and his stupid perfect posture and stupid, perfect _freckles_.

Kylo knew what was happening. He was a lot of things, but un-tuned was not one of them. He knew what this was. He just couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want it to happen.

His train of thought broke when he felt his phone buzz.

Kylo reached into the pockets of his pants, pulled out his phone with its cracked screen, and case covered in ratty stickers. What he saw made his breath catch.

  **Hux:** _You never told me what you would change about the world._

 Kylo could feel it again; the warm wave, the slight uneasiness in his stomach. It sent pulses through his body, to his brain, his lips. Suddenly, for once in his life, he wanted to be charming. He wanted to be funny, or endearing, something, _anything._ He hadn’t remembered wanting to impress anyone since he was very young, when his father would work on the car, and Kylo would do almost anything to get Han’s attention. He hadn’t wanted anyone to like him, hadn’t cared, for a very long time.

But he really, really, _really_ wanted Hux to like him.

So, hesitant, but not altogether terrified, Kylo typed out his response.

**Kylo:** _I would go back in time and stop my chemical romance from breaking up. :)_

He held his breath, waiting for the reply that came only moments later.

  **Hux:** _I don’t know what else I expected._

And Kylo lay in his room, alone in the darkness, with only the light from his phone to show that he was smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was watching real housewives of beverly hills as I wrote this, I don't know how it turned out to be something other than total garbage)
> 
> Please leave comments telling me what you think! Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of writing a paragraph a day, then whipping the other seven pages out in three hours.Things again didn't turn out how I thought, but these characters have taken on mind of their own. (Two new OCs, simply because we're not given many names for canon first order personnel. Had to improvise.)

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright, general ginger, prepare to be taken down!”

Hux gazed above him, amused, as he watched Phasma down two shots of whiskey in one go, finishing with a rather triumphant burp that echoed through her room like a battle cry. The few other students in attendance giggled in response, pouring more of the whiskey Phasma had stolen from her father’s liquor cabinet for this very occasion. They raised their glasses, cheeks already turning pink, as Phasma poured herself another and stood.

“And now that we’ve warmed up a bit,” she began, grinning widely. “We toast our fearless leader, Brendol Hux Junior, the snottiest fucking arsehole I’ve ever met! May this year be your best so far.”

Hux smirked as those in attendance voiced their agreement, and downed their whiskey with admirable gusto. It became clear quite quickly that a few of them did not have much experience with alcohol; Vierra and Xileran both began to gag, while Mitaka only laughed.

“Lightweights!” he chuckled. “Can’t even handle yourselves.”

“Hey!” Phasma snapped, punching Mitaka playfully on the arm. “They’re young and inexperienced. We’ll lend them a hand. Won’t we, Hux?”

Hux smirked, gazing at Vierra, who was now rummaging in Phasma’s mini-fridge for something with which to cut the whiskey. She managed to find a rather full bottle of apple juice, which she poured into a plastic cup, grateful for something other than the burn of alcohol.

“Only losers use mixers.” Xileran coughed, eyes watering. “You gotta pull through it!”

Hux rolled his eyes, and gestured for Vierra to pass him the apple juice. He was well aware that, because it was _his_ birthday being celebrated, he should be the one getting shit-faced drunk. Though tonight he preferred to take it slow; wait until everyone else was sloppy and incoherent to become so himself. At that point they wouldn’t remember if he did or said something embarrassing.

Phasma’s room was larger in size compared to most other dorms, mostly due to her high-ranking status as the school’s track champion. Like Hux’s, it contained one twin bed, a sink, private bathroom, chest of drawers and a small wardrobe. There was also a desk, which Phasma kept in moderate states of cleanliness. Right now, it served as a way station for the whiskey, cups, and various bags of chips Phasma had gotten for the celebration. As with any event surrounding Hux, he requested only that few people be in attendance, hence the small party of five. Hux didn’t want things to get to out of hand and risk noise level rising to the point that a school official had to be called in. He wasn’t so much afraid of the firm reprimanding the students would receive if they were caught with alcohol; but the administrators at New Republic were infamous for phoning parents on students caught with contraband items.

And Hux simply couldn’t allow that.

“Okay, you lot, lets get down to the nitty gritty.” Phasma announced, plopping herself down on the large rug occupied by the five. “Shag, marry, kill. Vierra, you were the first to cut your shot, so you’ll be the first to play.”

Vierra giggled behind her small hands, and Hux was sure this wouldn’t be something she’d take issue with.

“Alright, let’s see…” Phasma hummed, stroking her chin theatrically. “Poe Dameron, Unkar Plutt, and Tasu Leech. Go.”

Mitaka burst out laughing.

“I thought the point of the game was to pick people of the same, like, attractiveness level!” Xileran protested. “Unkar Plutt looks like he hasn’t eaten anything but bacon wrapped donuts his whole life.”

The others snorted in agreement.

“Kill Unkar Plutt…obviously.” Vierra said, sitting up a bit straighter and flipping her platinum blonde braid over her shoulder. “I don’t want to shag Leech, but, I suppose I’d do it once. But only so I could marry Dameron.”

“And then you could shag him every night!” Mitaka smirked.

Vierra didn’t bother denying this.

“Alright, that was an easy one.” Phasma said. “Hux is next, because he’s the birthday boy. But we’ve got to make this one good…”

The four students sat on the carpet, deep in thought. Hux took comfort in knowing there wasn’t much that could embarrass him in this situation. He’d never had a significant other at New Republic, or before then for that matter. His studies were much too important, and he generally just didn’t notice other people in that kind of way. If he had, he certainly would have kept it to himself.

“I’ve got one!” Mitaka announced. “Professor Kanata!”

“That woman is ancient!” Vierra laughed. “If she isn’t at least 90 years old, there’s something seriously wrong.”

“Oh! I’ve got another!” Xileran said. “Ackbar, the groundskeeper!”

“Ben Solo.” Phasma said suddenly, raising her head in triumph, as if she’d just discovered the secret to time travel.

It took a moment for this to register with the others; once it had, they couldn’t keep back their laughter.

“Yes, Hux!” Vierra giggled. “Kanata, Ackbar, and _Ben Solo_!”

Hux was taken aback. He didn’t think anyone else thought much of Kylo, besides what they had heard from other people’s experiences with the boy. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

Over the past few days, he and Kylo had managed to get along well enough to complete their chemistry assignments. Granted, this could only have been due to the fact that most of the work was done in class, and had been relatively simple for the both of them. In fact, Hux was impressed with the way Kylo breezed through their first round of experimentation. After the day Hux had glanced at Kylo’s positively atrocious notes, Hux had assumed his partner would also be useless during lab work. But Kylo was smart. Hux wondered how he could be so useless outside of the classroom, yet still retain so much information and put it to use.

It was almost as alarming as it was impressive.

It took Hux a few moments to realize everyone in Phasma’s room were staring at him expectantly. Hux detected a trace of concern on Phasma’s face. She looked at him as if she weren’t sure she had said the right thing.

Mitaka held no such concerns.

“Come on, _Hux_!” he pressed, nearly sloshing his sixth shot down the front of his shirt. “You _gotta_ pick!”

Vierra nodded in agreement.

“If I had to choose from a selection including Unkar Plutt, then certainly you can handle Ben Solo!”

She giggled as though this were the funniest comparison with which she’d ever been confronted; only on her second drink, she already seemed to be swaying where she sat.

Hux made a mental note never to invite her to another social gathering.

“Well, that’s not entirely fair.” Hux muttered calmly. “But, I’ll bite.”

“There’s our boy!” Xileran whooped. “Pick your poisons, general.”

Hux thought.

“Well…I’d kill Ackbar. Kanata is quite old, so I’d marry her, because I figure it wouldn’t be long before nature ran its course and death do us part.”

Vierra’s eyes widened in feigned shock; Phasma only smiled.

“Well thinking, Hux.” she responded, smirking. “Though this does leave you with a rather intimate session with Ben Solo.”

Everyone else sniggered, sipping their drinks. Hux didn’t know how to respond to this tactfully. He hadn’t told Phasma about Kylo becoming his new lab partner. Therefore, he especially hadn’t mentioned to her that Ben Solo wasn’t nearly as awful as everyone thought. A tall child, maybe, eternally stuck in a scene phase, but still.

Not as awful as presumed, but he couldn’t very well say that in front of his inebriated acquaintances.

“I’ll get over it.” Hux shrugged in forced dismissal. He picked up his empty shot glass from the floor and gingerly held it towards Phasma, like an offering. “Pour me one, would you?”

The other three students moved on from the topic of shag, marry, kill, and were now suggesting they pull out a deck of cards, maybe try their hand at king’s cup. But as Phasma took the shot glass from Hux’s outstretched hand, she could only look at him. She looked at the way he directed his green eyes toward the rug, and the way the tips of his ears had turned a delicate shade of pink. Hux was far, far away, and Phasma couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out why.

 

 

*         *         *

 

Two weeks later, Kylo and Hux met to discuss their latest project.

The weather had steadily become cooler over the past couple of weeks, and leaves were now falling from the trees in droves. A few students seemed to enjoy this, and spent their off time sprinting through the grounds and rolling around in the fallen flora.

On his way to the school quad, Hux spotted the tenth year boy who had bumped against Phasma, Finn, and his friends among those in the grass. Finn laughed uncontrollably as Poe Dameron turned summersaults in the leaves, emerging with the things sticking out every which way from his curly black hair. Rey Skywalker-Antilles played with a small dog; a little beagle with an orange collar round its neck. It jumped happily as she teased it with her jacket, she herself seeming to have as much fun as the puppy.

Hux walked past, making his way to the large patio outside the school cafeteria. The patio was covered entirely by an overhead terrace, with vines lacing themselves through the holes of the wood. Hux rather enjoyed this spot. On pleasant days, rays of sun would shine through the vines and provide an almost ideal amount of light and warmth. There were a number of round metal tables scattered throughout the patio, and two porch swings that lilted peacefully in the October breeze.

 _Yes_ , Hux thought, _this will do just fine_.

He nearly stopped in surprise when he saw that Kylo was already there, seated at one of the tables in a chair that seemed to be too small for his height, though this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. He had his earphones plugged in ( _unsurprising_ ) and drummed his large fingers rhythmically on the table, his foot tapping a beat into the gravel beneath it.

Hux realized that this was the first time he had seen Kylo without his uniform, in just street clothes that students were permitted to wear when not in class. Hux had to admit, he was a bit taken aback. He had expected Kylo to be the type to wear ripped skinny jeans, or vans with obscenities written all over them. Maybe he hid a tattoo or two underneath the arms of his blazer.

But Kylo wore only a simple black t-shirt and dark denim jeans, no holes or rips in sight. He did wear vans, but they were all black, so if there were sharpie curses written all over them, no one could tell. Hux saw no visible marking on Kylo’s skin. He didn’t know why, but Hux was somehow relieved that Kylo hadn’t been hiding a large, obnoxious tattoo, like a topless mermaid or some sort of steam-punk dragon. Though, the more Hux pondered it, the more obvious it became that Kylo would dress so simply, and keep his skin bare. Over the past few weeks, Hux had come to the realization that Kylo didn’t _want_ people to notice him. He preferred to sit back in the shadows, content to be ignored by most everyone.

Hux walked over to the table, sitting himself down on the chair across from Kylo. He placed his satchel on the chair next to him, not wanting to soil the leather. He noted Kylo’s own backpack lying dejected in the gravel.

Kylo pulled his headphones from his ears ( _they’re rather large, aren’t they?_ ) and shook his dark hair back over them. Hux realized that Kylo often did that, a habit of his. Formed because of an insecurity, perhaps?

“Hi.” Kylo said, with his usual awkwardness.

“Hello.” Hux responded, reaching into his satchel. “Have you started on the questions?”

Kylo stared back at Hux, looking a little hurt. Hux realized that maybe Kylo had wanted to have a conversation beforehand. People liked to do this, though Hux could never understand why. If there was work to be done, why not get right down to it?

“I got through a few,” Kylo responded anyway, reaching down to pull out his own notebook. “Though I got stuck on a couple.”

“Which ones?”

“Uh, number five.” Kylo answered. “’Which of the following can be considered bases?’ I got KOH, but I know there’s more than one.”

Hux skimmed his own packet, locating the question Kylo had mentioned.

“Na2CO3.” Hux said. “Na2CO3 comes from sodium hydroxide, which is an acid. But when heated, it creates sodium carbonate crystals, which aren’t acidic. Sodium Carbonate, Na2CO3. It’s a base.”

Kylo nodded thoughtfully.

“Right. I must have missed that in the chapter.”

“You said he takes our test straight from Google.” Hux puzzled. “So he must take our homework from there, too. Why don’t you just look it up?”

“Are you asking me why I don’t cheat?”

Hux shrugged. “You seem like the type.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. Hux realized he may have crossed a line.

“I don’t really think well of cheating.” Kylo responded bitingly.

Hux considered this. He himself was always taught that cheating, while a low level to stoop to, was sometimes necessary in gaining things you wanted. Hux had always assumed this sentiment was meant to be applied in the workplace, or politics. Though now that he began to ponder it, Hux wasn’t entirely sure if his father would have been opposed to either of his sons cheating their way through school. He had to be grateful that Hux was smart enough not to need to…right?

Hux found himself so deep in thought that he barely noticed Kylo staring at him.

“…Hux?” Kylo asked. “Hux, are you there?”

Hux shook himself from his daze, embarrassed he had let himself fall into it so easily.

“Yes yes, I’m fine.” Hux said, straightening the neckline of his sweater. “Lets just get back to the questions shall we?”

Kylo didn’t move. Hux noticed Kylo’s eyes had taken on an almost steely, immovable quality. His jaw had set in a firm position.

“You were thinking about something.” Kylo said, staring right at Hux. “You’re bothered.”

Hux tried to hold back his surprise.

“You’re troubled, and you don’t want me to know.” Kylo continued, leaning forward to fold his pale forearms on the table. “I can tell.”

Now Hux was really surprised.

He always felt that he was quite good at hiding his emotions. After all, that’s why everyone at New Republic seemed to think he was one of the friendliest people in attendance. But this wasn’t the first time Kylo was able to get under Hux’s skin, see through the formal exterior he was sure to put in place every time he left his room. Kylo always seemed to see straight through to Hux’s mind, and it was becoming absolutely infuriating.

“What does it matter if I am?” Hux said calmly, though unable to hide the bite in his tone. “That’s not what we’re here for.”

Kylo didn’t let up his staring. Hux began to feel a bit uncomfortable; with that feeling came a familiar desire to punch something, slowly crawling its way up his throat from inside his stomach.

“Its something I said.” Kylo continued. “About the cheating. Do you cheat?”

Hux groaned, turning away. He didn’t want to justify that question with an answer.

“Or maybe…” Kylo hummed. “Maybe its not you who’s the cheater.”

Hux snapped his head towards Kylo, whose eyes immediately lit up.

“Ah.” Kylo said, smiling. “That’s it. Its not you, its someone else. Someone close to you. _Very_ close.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hux said, surprised at his own inability to control the shaking in his voice.

Kylo chuckled.

“Don’t kid yourself, Hux.” Kylo mused, hazel eyes boring into green ones. “Everyone knows the rumors about Brendol Hux Senior. How he got where he is today because he fucked a few superiors then blackmailed them into giving commendations, which led to promotions. Which led to a lot of backdoor dealing, which led to more fucking, which led to, well, to your brother, then to the House of Commons, and eventually to you, sitting right in front of me. The product of liars and cheating.”

Hux couldn’t make a sound.

He sat there, mouth agape, trying his best to control the fury that had surged through his senses. He had never wanted to hit someone so hard in his entire life. Kylo, no, no, _Ben Solo_ , what right did he have to bring any of this up? Hux could tell Kylo a few things about his mother that would shake him to his foundations. Hux could destroy Kylo, make his life a living hell. All he had to do was put out the right word, the right rumor, and he would be out of New Republic within the week. Kylo had no fucking _clue_ who he was dealing with.

Or…did he?

Hux considered this, managing to regain his logic through the sirens that blared in his brain. Kylo was not a stupid person. No, not in the slightest. Kylo was smart, good at reading people. Kylo absorbed information quickly and fully. He knew things about Hux, knew how he acted, had probably been studying him from day one. He knew in that moment, as well as Hux knew, that Hux wouldn’t lose his composure, not here, where people could see and hear them. Hux would hold it together, asses the situation, regain his formal attributes and move on.

But Hux didn’t want Kylo to be right. He couldn’t let him win. And because of this, Hux couldn’t stop the words that came spilling out of his mouth, heavy with venom and distaste.

“Fuck off, ‘ _Kylo’_.” Hux snarled, his voice low and menacing. “or whatever name you want to be called this week. I’m not here for a therapy session. I’m here because someone decided we’re to be lab partners, and in order to excel we need to work together. Its unfair and I’m not altogether happy about it. In fact, I couldn’t think of something more dreadful and demeaning. But I’m here, because I know it needs to be done. I’m here because I care about _myself_ and _my grade_. So lets continue, for fuck’s sake. And you’ll do well to remember that the next time my father’s name touches your lips, I won’t be _nearly_ so lenient. You can stake your fucking life on it.”

Hux stared hard at Kylo, somehow finding the will to keep his breathing under control. He had turned a few heads, students he was not too familiar with. He would deal with it later. Right now he needed Kylo to see his eyes, to know that Hux meant every word. How _dare_ Kylo bring up his father, how _dare_ he mention those horrible rumors. What an idiot Hux had been, so close to defending Kylo that Friday night in Phasma’s room. Hux was ready, right then, to go find that annoying Vierra girl and tell her he would rather take Unkar Plutt as a husband, or shag Professor Kanata a billion times, than spend one more second with _Ben Solo_.

The more he thought about it, the more Hux couldn’t stand sitting at the table any longer. He had to leave, before he lost all shreds of self-control. Suddenly, he didn’t care that they had work to do, didn’t care that this would reflect badly in the eyes of Mr. Antilles. On Monday he would request a new lab partner. He would do the work alone, all of it, anything to get away from the most insufferable person Hux had ever met.

He threw his notes into his satchel, and stood abruptly from his chair, the legs scraping along the gravel. Without a word to Kylo, he turned to walk away.

“Wait, Hux…wait!”

It was Kylo, behind him, throwing his own papers into that dirty backpack. He called after Hux, speaking louder than Hux had ever heard him speak. His yell didn’t sound mocking; in fact, it sounded a bit desperate.

“Hux, hey, I’m sorry, please come back!”

As Kylo’s voice got closer, Hux increased his speed. He didn’t want Kylo to catch up with him, didn’t want to look at his smug face, and his stupid nose and his stupid lips and his stupid, perfectly wavy _hair_. Hux could think of a billion things he would rather do than continue a conversation with _Ben Solo_.

Though, considering the length of his legs, it wasn’t all too surprising when Kylo caught up to Hux and grabbed him by the arm.

The touch was gentle; surprisingly so. Hux stopped in his tracks and glanced down at his arm, where Kylo’s large white hand wrapped itself timidly on Hux’s sweater.

“Hux, please.” Kylo pleaded. “Please, I’m sorry.”

Hux lowered his eyes, refusing to look up at the boy in front of him. Hux could feel that his face was still warm, probably still pink from his anger. He didn’t want Kylo to see it. He didn’t want Kylo to see how badly he’d weakened Hux, how open and vulnerable he had left him.

“Hux.” Kylo whispered, more quietly this time. His voice was low in Hux’s ear. “Hey. I’m sorry.”

It was then that Hux felt two large fingers on his chin.

He nearly froze, startled by the touch, the contact; startled at how warm those fingers were, how they cupped his chin so gently. Hux felt fragile, breakable. He felt as though he were made of glass, being handled like that. But he didn’t feel weak. He felt…precious. Important. Treasured.

_Wanted._

Hux let his chin be tilted, let his head rise until his eyes met Kylo’s. They were desperate, full of remorse. Afraid. Kylo was breathing hard, as though he had just ran a mile. He looked like he would fall apart if Hux weren’t looking at him that very moment.

“I’m sorry, Hux.” Kylo repeated again, brokenly. “I didn’t mean it. Any of it, I just…I wanted a reaction. I needed a reaction. You’re so…”

Kylo’s voice trailed off. He seemed to realize where his hand was, the one starting to cup Hux’s face fully into its gentle grasp. He seemed to realize that Hux had frozen, hardly breathed since the contact. Hux stared at Kylo, unable to move, unsure of what to do. He wanted to swat the hand away. He wanted to keep it there. He wanted to punch Kylo in the face. He wanted to take Kylo’s face in his own hands and…and…

“Hux, say something.” Kylo whispered, taking his hand from Hux’s jaw, but drawing his body no further away. “I’m an asshole, okay? You can call me an asshole. I deserve it.”

Hux swallowed, trying to regain his voice.

“Y-you’re an asshole.” He mumbled, furious at himself for stuttering; furious at himself for looking into Kylo’s hazel eyes, eyes full of regret, and wanting to tell him that he’s not an asshole, not really, not like everyone thinks. Not like Hux thought. He wanted to tell him how warm his hands are, how he wouldn’t object if Kylo lifted them again, cupped his cheek. He wouldn’t object if Kylo wanted to keep his warm hand there, for a while. For a long time.

 _Oh, God._ Hux thought desperately. _God, what is happening to me?_

A sudden noise cut through the air, slicing through the moment Hux felt might never end. A dog had barked, only a few yards away. Kylo and Hux both turned their heads in the direction they heard the sound; Hux could practically feel Kylo shrink beside him. Hux realized they were standing on the path he had walked to the quad, right where Finn and his friends were messing around not ten minutes beforehand. They were still there, all three staring at Kylo and Hux in varying states of shock.

Finn looked positively scandalized, his eyes wide; Dameron looked as though he had just witnessed an exorcism. Rey, however, was the only one of the three smiling. She stared at Kylo and Hux with a look that could only be described as pleased, maybe even a little bit proud.

Kylo turned back to Hux, something almost apologetic etched on his pale features.

“Would you…” Kylo began, then swallowed. “Would you want to go somewhere else?”

Hux hesitated.

“Where were you thinking?” he asked after a moment.

Kylo looked as though he were about to fall off the face of the earth, he seemed that terrified of what came next.

“We could go to my room.” he mumbled softly, not able to meet Hux’s eyes.

Hux looked at Kylo, his long black hair falling gracefully over his white face. His lips had set themselves in an almost pout, his unbelievably long lashes casting delicate shadows over the tops of his cheeks. Hux could hear Kylo’s breathing, shallow and quick, like he couldn’t get in enough air. Hux realized he had been breathing in the exact same way since Kylo had touched his chin.

“Yes.” Hux answered softly. “Yes, lets…lets do that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> (I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly for those who have difficulty with these types of endings.)
> 
> Until next time, don't forget that I'm grateful for comments and feedback! Stay lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to fight through some major writer's block and get this out there. Its shorter, but I like to think you'll come away from it satisfied.  
> If you commented on the last chapter and I haven't responded, I promise I'll get to it! I want to thank everyone who has left me a nice message.  
> I'll also link my tumblr at the end of this chapter, because I'm pretty good at answering asks there.  
> Thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

When Kylo was eight years old, his uncle Luke took him and Rey to see a movie.

The movie was forgettable at best. Kylo remembered thinking that he had gotten too old for things like this; kitschy animation with a predictable storyline and predictable characters, maybe a musical number here and there. Even Rey, only five years old at the time, seemed to be un-amused by the plotline.

“But Dad,” she had said, narrowing her big brown eyes. “Cows don’t _talk_.”

Luke had insisted that this was all merely up to one’s imagination, and that Rey should try to look at the movie through a lens of open-mindedness. It was a typical Luke-thing to say. Rey had tried, but Kylo could tell that she still wasn’t fully convinced.

He had been proud of her, then. Proud of her intelligence, and her way of seeing things as they were. After the movie, when Luke took them to the park, Rey had jumped on Kylo’s back and demanded that he start running.

“I am a knight!” she declared in her small voice. “And you are my noble steed!”

Then, as an afterthought, she leaned in and whispered in Kylo’s ear,

“Because knights and horses are _real_.”

Kylo would look back on that day as one of the few times in his life he felt truly content, truly connected to someone. Rey had adored him, in her childish way, and Kylo had allowed it. Liked it, even.

Hux did not adore Kylo. He had made it clear that his only interest in Kylo was a grade, a number. He didn’t want to work with Kylo, and Kylo couldn’t go so far as to blame him for it. Kylo had pushed too far, again, overstepped, let his temper and his malice get the best of him. If there _was_ a best of him, anyway.

For most of that cool October, Hux had shown Kylo little else than his formal exterior. He wasn’t as hesitant around Kylo, maybe. Daresay he was even a little bit comfortable. But when Kylo lost his temper, lost his patience for Hux’s formality and lack of emotion, he knew this had solidified Hux’s indifference. Hux should despise Kylo now, want nothing at all to do with him. Hux should be running for the fucking hills.

So what was he doing sitting in Kylo’s desk chair?

The situation was ridiculous, even from where Kylo sat (on his bed, legs crisscrossed, hands folded awkwardly in his lap). Hux had perched himself on the desk chair only when Kylo told him he could. Before then, he had just stood in the doorway, stiff as a board, taking in the room around him.

Kylo had never been self-conscious about his space; perhaps because he had never before had anyone else there. But now he was distinctly aware of every little thing he had laying around. His small figurines seemed dumb and childish, his books not advanced enough for someone as serious and intelligent as Hux. He noticed Hux staring at the posters on Kylo’s wall; _shit,_ he thought, _he already thinks my music choices are garbage, now he’s probably thinking what a disaster my movie taste is!_

Even Hux looked somewhat out-of-place amidst all the dark décor and clothing scattered across the floor. His perfectly pressed khakis and green V-neck (which were both so inherently _Hux_ that it was almost sickening) matched nothing in the room. Hux looked like a preppy teen at the mall who accidentally stumbled into a Hot Topic.

Kylo allowed himself a second to gather his bearings, and assess the situation before him.

Fact: _Hux is here._

Opinion: _This is good._

Also a fact: _I have no idea what to say._

Kylo racked his brain for something, anything to say. He supposed it was some basic rule of hospitality that he be the first to speak, or something of that nature. But his mind had gone completely blank from the moment Hux sat himself at the desk.

After a minute or so that felt like a year, Hux cleared his throat.

“Its…rather dark.”

Kylo could have slapped himself. Of course it would seem shady that he didn’t bother turning on the light! Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, standing to stride over to the switch by the door. “Force of habit.”

Hux chuckled, fidgeting in his seat with nervous energy.

“I might’ve known you would prefer to be in the dark,” he said. “Anyway, its alright. The lighting isn’t exactly ideal.”

Kylo nodded, unsure of what to say next. He had flicked on the switch, and the room was bathed in a bright white lighting that Kylo had never liked, either. It was almost too fluorescent, and made his skin look even paler when he glanced in the mirror. “Gaunt”, as his mother would say. Like a ghost.

Hux hadn’t turned to face Kylo, probably expecting him to return to his place on the bed. But Kylo found himself frozen, unable to move. This was…wrong? No, not wrong, just…unplanned. Kylo was unprepared. He hadn’t thought when he invited Hux up to his room that the other boy would even dignify the request with a response, let alone _agree_. Kylo glanced around the room for something, anything that could start up some sort of conversation. If he had to endure this silence much longer, he didn’t know what would happen.

“Do you want something to drink?” Kylo blurted out, when he could think of nothing else.

Hux turned in the desk chair to face Kylo, an expression crossed between confusion and disbelief on his face.

“Do I…” he repeated slowly, “Do I want something to _drink_?”

Kylo swallowed.

“Yeah!” he stammered, annoyed at how loud his voice sounded. “I’ve got, uh…”

Kylo walked over to his mini fridge, sat near the end of his bed next to the wardrobe. He leaned down to open it up, praying there be something in there he could offer to Hux. There were a few apples, small cans of Red Bull, two cokes and a half empty bottle of grape juice. Kylo could have kicked himself for not even having bottled water, at least.

“Um, I’ve got…this.” Kylo sighed lamely, moving his body to show Hux the contents of the fridge. Hux leaned forward in his chair to look inside.

“A coke would be nice.” Hux said.

Kylo nodded and passed Hux the drink, before resuming his position on the bed, legs crossed, hands on his knees. He watched as Hux popped open the can and sipped. It was almost graceful, the way Hux drank. Like any other thing he did, each movement was precise and polite, each sip just the right length, not too long and not too short. Kylo imagined Hux would fit in quite nicely at a tea party of some sort, or a royal dinner.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo said, unable to stop the words from exiting his mouth.

Hux paused his sipping.

“You said that already,” he responded. “More than once.”

Kylo swallowed.

“I know, I just…I’m sorry.”

Hux took a moment or so to mull this over. He ran one finger over the rim of his drink, lips pursed. Kylo found himself wanting to reach out and touch Hux’s cheek, like he was so close to doing not ten minutes before.

“Where did you hear those rumors?” Hux asked in a quiet voice, eyes tracing the lines his finger made on the soda can. Kylo cursed himself when it dawned on him how small Hux looked then; he was thin by nature, but normally he carried himself with so much pride and confidence that it made up for it. But now his size was all too obvious. Kylo resisted the sudden urge to cross the short distance between them and wrap Hux up in his arms, shielding him from…from what, exactly?

 _I’m the one who made him feel this way_ , Kylo thought brokenly, unable to come up with an acceptable answer to Hux’s question. _I can’t protect him from_ me _._

Hux must have assumed that he wouldn’t get a response from Kylo, at least not yet. He nodded absentmindedly at the ground, fingers still tracing circles on the top of his drink. He had picked up an almost rhythm now, and Kylo thought that he could probably tap out each swirl of Hux’s slender finger with a metronome. It was like everything Hux ever did. Orderly, timed, efficient. Even when absentminded, there could still be a pattern found in each of his actions.

“Why do you have to be so infuriating?” Kylo asked, surprising himself. This question had come up in his mind quite frequently in the past few weeks, sitting with Hux in chemistry and watching the other boy work. Hux would be meticulously measuring things in beakers and cylinders, the pinch of skin between his two ginger brows distracting Kylo from doing any actual work. He constantly worried about looking like a fool in front of Hux, or saying something that might scare him away. _Though now_ , Kylo thought, _I suppose I’ve already said the worst I could, and yet…here he is_.

Hux seemed taken aback by this question, almost affronted. He snapped his eyes up from his drink, his finger stopping its methodic twirl around the rim. Kylo noticed Hux’s peaceful green eyes had adopted their occasional stormy look, going from green to a near grey in a matter of seconds.

“ _I’m_ infuriating?” Hux snorted, staring Kylo dead in the face. “ _Me?_ ”

Kylo nodded.

“You act like you don’t have emotions!” Kylo responded, unable to conceal the bitterness in his voice. He could feel himself crossing the line again, but this time he couldn’t be bothered to ponder the dangers. He had already made himself look like the biggest asshole on the planet. Speaking his mind just a little more would barely make a dent in the already dim-looking situation.

“You put on this, this…persona. For everyone.” Kylo continued, ignoring the sputtering protests that had started to leave Hux’s lips. “You act like the perfect student and the perfect acquaintance but you don’t actually _like_ anyone. You hate them. You think you’re better than them.”

Hux choked out a sarcastic laugh, throwing his head back in a way that could only be described as downright sassy.

“Oh, I think I’m better?” he asked, placing his drink on Kylo’s cluttered desk. “ _You_ don’t speak to anyone at all, you just sit in the back of rooms and ghost like a shadow through the halls, taking the piss out of anything that moves. I know mummy is the chancellor, but you’ve gotten more special treatment than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t get special treatment.” Kylo snapped, growing angry. “ I’ve earned everything I’ve ever gotten.”

Hux huffed out another mirthless laugh, rolling his eyes. He nodded as if to say, “ _yeah, alright,_ Kylo _. You tell yourself that_.”

“What do you think I haven’t earned?” Kylo pressed, resisting the urge to rise from the bed to feel the advantage of his full height. “Tell me, I’d like to know!”

“This room, for one.” Hux answered almost immediately. “How did you get this room?”

“Academic performance, just like you.”

“Not because mummy allowed it?”

“Is that what you heard?”

Hux nodded.

“Well.” Kylo said after a moment, a familiar sinking feeling starting in the pit of his stomach. “I guess I’m not the only one whose been listening to rumors.”

“I suppose not.” Hux mumbled. Though, Kylo noticed, his voice was much softer now, more gentle. Hux seemed to be pondering something, his finger resuming its trace around the rim of the soda can. Kylo resolved he would not be the next to speak. For nearly three weeks it was he who initiated any sort of conversation beyond the boundaries of Mr. Antilles’s assigned coursework. At every corner Kylo turned, he was met with opposition, a brick wall that Hux had constructed in order to keep everyone out. Maybe the only thing to do was to wait.

So Kylo remained still and quiet, looking down at his nails. He picked at them with forced concentration, all too aware of Hux’s stiff presence not three feet away. He could hear Hux’s breathing, the occasional sound of skin against aluminum as Hux traced the lining of his drink, over and over. Kylo tried to be annoyed. He truly did. Instead, he felt an odd sort of comfort in knowing that Hux was still here, that he hadn’t risen to leave and was instead in Kylo’s chair, in Kylo’s room, performing one of his organized, rhythmic tasks.

 _I could fall asleep, here_. Kylo thought. _I could ask him to stay_.

 _He wouldn’t stay_.

“My mother didn’t work for the government.”

Kylo snapped his head up at the sound of Hux’s small admission. He did not look at Kylo. He kept his head down, towards his hands, but continued.

“You said the cheating led to me.” Hux murmured. “But my father met my mother while she was working as a waitress. He says he fell in love with her. And I don’t think he would lie to me about that.”

Kylo couldn’t believe how young Hux sounded, in that moment. Naïve, almost; wanting to believe in this one thing from a man who built his life around lies. Kylo found himself picturing a small Hux, maybe six or seven years old, the spitting image of the man before him, tall and domineering. Kylo remembered the words Leia had once said in regards to Brendol Hux Senior, words that Kylo was not meant to hear, but couldn’t help but catch from inside his childhood bedroom: _that man knows his son is the best thing he’s ever done. He’ll do his best to shield him from all the wrongdoing of his past._

“Where is she?” Kylo asked carefully, curiosity getting the best of him.

Hux shrugged.

“She died when I was small.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not sad about it.” Hux said, a note of irritation in his voice. “I’ve had a while to get over it, you know.”

Kylo nodded, unsure.

“Yes. Okay. I’m sorry.”

Hux snorted.

“Yes, I know. You’re _very_ sorry. Can we talk about something else?”

Kylo couldn’t stop the words that came spilling out of his mouth, no matter how hard he may have tried. Perhaps he had been waiting for an invitation to say what he really wanted, what he truly needed to know the answer to.

“Why do you hate me?”

Hux looked genuinely surprised. His mouth opened in a slight “o” shape, his brows rising just enough to crease the skin of his forehead. He seemed to be mulling over the question, turning possible responses through his mind.

“I don’t hate you.” he said, finally. “Not really.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said.” Hux huffed. “You made me angry. You were _trying_ to.”

“I know.”

“Why did you do that? Why do you have to purposefully antagonize me?”

“Because you never let yourself get mad!”

“And _you_ never let yourself be anything _but_ mad, Kylo!”

Hux stared Kylo dead on, his green eyes practically blazing with frustration. He had become perfectly still, re-adopting his usual straight-backed, confident posture. He looked ready for a fight, if there was to be one.

He sounded just like Rey, then. Just as critical, just as sure, just as…concerned.

_Concerned._

Kylo hated that word. He had grown to hate the sound of it, its form, the well-meaning tones behind every utterance. All his life he had grown up hearing that everyone was “concerned” about him, and he was fucking sick of it.

_We’re concerned about you, Kylo._

_You seem down, son, and I’m a little concerned._

_Kylo is an unusually bright boy, but we’re concerned he isn’t applying himself._

_Can’t you see how concerned we are?_

And yet, Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling that this time it was different. This time, Hux didn’t chide him, belittle him, try and beat around the bush as if Kylo were to explode at any moment. He told Kylo, looking him dead in the eye, exactly what he thought Kylo’s problem was. He didn’t sugarcoat anything, or try to be nice. Even in this room, so unfamiliar to him, Hux had enough confidence to speak his mind to the person at New Republic with the worst reputation possible, deserved or no.

It was downright unsettling. It was unusual, distressful, and…and…

Kind of, sort of, maybe, really, completely and totally fucking _hot_.

Oh no. No, no, no, not now, not _now_.

But Kylo could feel a familiar heat begin to travel up his arms, the unwelcome fluttering in his stomach that sent shivers up his spine and color to his normally pallid cheeks. Hux’s own cheek, sprinkled with freckles, looked so very inviting, just the right size for Kylo to reach out and cup with his hand, and caress the soft skin, and let Hux know that _its okay, I’m here, I’ll do anything you want, anything at all_ , _don’t you know how far gone I am? Can’t you tell?_

Just as soon as the arrival of these thoughts came the hyperawareness, of Kylo’s hands, his legs, his facial expression. His eyes, what to do with his eyes? Don’t stare at Hux, no, anywhere but Hux.

 _But he’s staring at you_.

Kylo swallowed, completely at a loss of what to do next. He thought about offering to go somewhere else, maybe back to the table under the terrace. No, Rey and her friends might be there, they’d watch them, they’d know. Maybe he and Hux could do their chemistry homework right here, in Kylo’s room. After all, they had stopped after only one question before Kylo had opened his big fat mouth, or they could just sit in silence and pass the time in perpetual awkwardness until Hux got annoyed enough to leave or maybe-

“Are you going to do it, or shall I?”

Kylo blinked.

“I…what?”

Hux rolled his eyes, thin shoulders heaving with a great sigh.

“Are you going to do it,” he repeated, slower. “Or shall I?”

“I…I don’t…” Kylo stuttered, confused. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Hux nodded.

“Me, then.”

In one swift motion, he stood from the desk chair, pausing for only a second to straighten his sweater firmly on his narrow hips; and, in what seemed like no time at all, Hux crossed the small space between the desk and the bed, leaned forward to grab Kylo’s face in one hand, and guided their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, delicate; just like Hux. Kylo fought his way through the surprise of it all, allowing himself to relish in the feeling, the taste. Hux’s lips were soft, daresay smooth, like silk. Kylo, unable to resist the urge, ran his tongue quickly over Hux’s lower lip; he tasted unlike anything Kylo had ever experienced. The others Kylo had kissed had tasted indistinct; not unpleasant, usually, but nothing to remember.

 _This_. Kylo wanted to remember _this_ for as long as he lived.

He felt Hux shift, for a moment, and was sure he was trying to pull away. Desperate, not wanting this to stop, not even for a second, Kylo reached up and twisted one hand in the collar of Hux’s sweater, placing the other on Hux’s hip when he allowed himself to be pulled down, right into Kylo’s lap. He was straddling Kylo now, and Kylo relished in the feeling, praying this wouldn’t end. Hux’s legs were as thin as the rest of him, his ass barely an ass at all. Kylo almost laughed at this realization, but was able to hold back, and deepen the kiss that had already gone on longer than he ever could have imagined. Hux allowed it, maybe even welcomed it. He allowed Kylo’s tongue to slither inside his mouth, allowed the larger boy to lick at the inside hungrily, desperately.

They were making out, Kylo realized. There wasn’t a single other word for it. They were making out like the pair of teenagers that they were, hands gripping tight at one another, mouths moving frantically now, their tongues clashing and slipping and moving furiously around one another. It was clumsy, unrehearsed, and maybe one huge mess.

But Kylo didn’t care. He never wanted it to end.

He contented himself in thinking that Hux felt the same. He had to, from the way he had plastered himself to Kylo’s body, his hand drowning itself in the dark waves of Kylo’s hair. Only when Kylo gave into the heat that had built itself in his pants, and forced Hux’s hips down upon his own, did Hux break the kiss.

“W-wait.” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. “I don’t, I’ve never…”

Kylo nodded, afraid he had ruined everything. He reached up to card one large hand through Hux’s soft hair, undeniably grateful for the sensation. He had wanted to do that for so long.

“Its okay.” he breathed, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. “Nothing you don’t want.”

Hux chuckled, hands still buried in Kylo’s hair. He leaned forward in Kylo’s lap, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo held him there, in awe at the situation, at what was happening.

 _I’m holding him_ , he thought in disbelief, _he’s here and he’s not running away._

“Fuck you, Kylo,” came Hux’s voice, muffled inside the fabric of Kylo’s shirt.

Kylo grinned, joy he hadn’t remembered he had rising from inside his stomach.

“Excuse me?” he chuckled, stroking Hux’s hair.

Hux wiggled in Kylo’s arms, settling deeper into his lap. Kylo could smell Hux’s cologne; something probably very expensive, and also very wonderful.

“You heard me.” Hux mumbled, with little malice. “You’re the worst. Fuck you.”

Kylo smiled.

“Fuck you too, Hux.”

And Kylo let his body fall to its side, bringing the smaller boy with it. Hux allowed his nose to press up against Kylo’s chest, allowed Kylo’s arms to wrap themselves fully around him.

They spoke well into the evening.

And when Kylo gained the courage to ask Hux if he wanted to stay the night, he did not disagree.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SLOW BURN MY ASS
> 
> Now that thats out of the way we can get into the nitty gritty. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! Comments and feedback are really, really appreciated.
> 
> You can find my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-hux-given
> 
> (Because for some reason I can't directly link it but oh well)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially addicted to these two. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely people on tumblr who helped me edit this work! Hugs and kisses have been sent your way.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-hux-given)
> 
> Also, if you're interested in some ambience, here's a playlist I was listening to while I wrote one particular scene in this chapter. I actually would recommend it simply because its basically just a collection of killer mood music I made, IMO. (key word to avoid spoilers: The Hut): [Optional Mood Music](http://open.spotify.com/user/oliviabrobles/playlist/6mgKun91JFuSohWRSVaclV)

 

 

 

“No _fucking_ way!”

Hux put one finger to his lips, jerking his head around in a desperate attempt to make sure no one had heard Phasma’s less-than-discreet outburst.

“Can we please remain civil about this?” Hux whispered, leaning towards his friend on the bench beside him.

“Remain civil!?” Phasma balked. “Remain civil when you’re boning _Ben-fucking-Solo_!?”

“We are _not_. _Boning_.” Hux hissed, his face growing warm.

Phasma snorted, eyes wide.

“You spent the night in his room! Sounds like you boned to me.”

“I told you, nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe this.”

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew after what happened Friday night he would have to tell Phasma, before she heard it from anyone else. Hux counted at least two people see him leave Kylo’s room the morning after their unintended sleepover; for some reason, he didn’t care what they thought of it. But Phasma would never forgive him if he didn’t say something as soon as he could.

“You can believe what you’d like, but its true.” Hux said, taking a deep breath in.

Phasma stared at him in wonder, her blue eyes full of awe and disbelief. Hux couldn’t tell if she was angry, or disgusted. He had always found it difficult to read her. Now all he wanted her to do was say something. She was the one person he knew he could talk to, about anything. But what would she think of him now?

Before Hux could ponder it further, Phasma’s face broke out into a wide grin. She practically giggled, face lighting up more than Hux had ever seen it. Then she punched Hux on the arm, making him jump about a foot in the air.

“What the- _Phasma_ -“

“You _bloody_ bastard!” she laughed. “You fucking stud!”

Hux rubbed his arm, incredulous.

“I...what?”

“I’m so proud of you!” Phasma beamed. “Here I was thinking you would go your entire secondary school career without ever once getting a crush, let alone a boyfriend! This is wonderful!”

“He’s hardly my boyfriend,” Hux mumbled. “And that hurt…is it possible you’ve gotten stronger?”

Phasma shrugged, grinning smugly from ear to ear.

“Do you like him?”

Hux blinked.

“That’s…that’s a bit of a given, don’t you think?”

Hux could feel the words falling out of his mouth, slippery and unpracticed. He had never “liked” someone before. Half of the time, he wasn’t even sure if he liked Kylo in that way at all. He could be so infuriating, so insensitive, so nosy and imperfect and…and then he’d be something so _completely_ perfect, completely stupid and completely endearing. It was almost enough to make Hux want to run away and never come back, and just enough to make him want to wrap himself up in Kylo’s surprisingly muscular arms and never leave.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _stop thinking like that_.

“So,” Phasma smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Is he a good kisser?”

Hux moaned.

“Really, Phasma?”

“Well, is he?” Phasma pressed, visibly fighting back another fit of the giggles. “Come to think of it, I’ve never gotten a good look at his mouth. Sometimes you can tell by a person’s mouth if they’re gonna be any good, you know. If you won’t tell me, maybe I’ll stop him in the halls and see if I can catch a glimpse…“

“You wouldn’t.”

Phasma rolled her eyes.

“Of course not, dipstick. But I want details.”

Hux placed his face in his hands, exasperated. Of all the reactions he could have gotten, he didn’t expect an unquenchable interest in the situation to be one of them.

“He’s…” Hux began, breath catching. “He’s…not….not bad.”

He glanced up at Phasma, who looked as though she had just witnessed the second coming.

“Not…bad?” she repeated. “Not bad as in he could be better, or not bad as in ‘I’m Hux and I don’t know how to give compliments or confront my feelings’ not bad?”

Hux sighed.

“He’s wonderful, alright?” he snapped, cheeks no doubt turning a blazing red. “He’s really quite good, are you fucking happy?”

Phasma practically whooped, punching Hux yet again on the arm.

“Wha-“ he sputtered. “Will you _stop that_?”

“I don’t _believe_ this!” Phasma cackled, throwing her head around as if she had no idea where to look, to find an answer to this apparent enigma Hux had become. “You’re blushing! Brendol fucking Hux is actually blushing! And because of Ben Solo, of all the people I could have picked!”

“His name is Kylo.” Hux mumbled, scarcely believing the words had exited his mouth.

Phasma cocked her head to the side.

“Sorry?”

“I said,” Hux began, “he likes to be called Kylo.”

Phasma looked even more confused.

“What does that even mean?”

Hux shrugged.

“Something a friend of his used to call him. I think it’s a family name. He wouldn’t really go into the specifics.”

“Ah.” Phasma nodded. “So you’ve been talking about things, then.”

“Well, yes,” Hux answered, confused. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Phasma hummed, turning forward on the bench to look out over the grass, a thoughtful look on her face. She waved away the smoke that was rising from Hux’s cigarette, one that he had lit not long after telling his friend about this new development with Kylo.

“Remember when I was seeing that one guy, back in our tenth year?”

Hux nodded, unsure as to what this had to do with anything.

“Well,” Phasma began. “At first it was just physical. Because, well, you’re young, and that’s what you think relationships are, you know? The physical. You make out a bunch and shove your tongues in each other’s mouths for a month or so, then you get bored and move on to the next. That’s how I did it, anyway.”

Hux remembered this period in he and Phasma’s friendship. She would always drag him out with one of her new “lovers”, going to strange places downtown they were much too young to be at. Most of these students were older, annoying and cocky, with little else on their brains besides sex. Hux had been grateful when Phasma had finally gotten out of this phase, though he was never sure why she did. They had parted ways for summer break, and when year 11 came around, it was as if she had given up on the whole thing.

“Well that guy,” Phasma continued. “He started off just like any of the others. We’d fool around for a while and then we’d think we were done with it. But then things changed. We started actually wanting to _talk_ to each other. Unbelievable, I know, someone should give me a medal. But really, when we started talking, _really_ talking, about things that were important to us, that’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?”

Phasma smiled.

“I knew how fucking far gone I was, idiot,” she grinned. “And if you’re already at that point, then this ‘Kylo’ may not be so bad after all.”

Phasma allowed Hux a while to ponder this. They sat on their bench, the two of them, in a comfortable silence that Hux was all too grateful for.

 _I knew how fucking far gone I was_ , Phasma had said.

But Hux wasn’t _that_ far gone…

…right?

 

 

 

 

*         *          *

 

 

 

 

“How can you say that if you’ve never seen it?”

“I don’t have to see it to know that its rubbish, Kylo.”

“It is _not_ rubbish! It was one of the best films of its decade.”

“And I suppose you’ve come to this conclusion based off your stunning cinematic knowledge?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I have.”

“Brilliant. I’m still not going to watch it.”

“Hux, come on, please!”

“Kylo, are we really going to stand here arguing about Donnie Darko, or are we going to… _shit_ , its overflowing, shit shit _shit_ -“

Hux sprang forward in his chair, grappling for the lab gloves he had lazily taken off during what was supposed to be their observation period. Kylo did the same, launching himself towards the nearest roll of paper towels in an effort to keep the mess from growing and becoming more noticeable. Hux quickly grabbed the beaker and moved it towards the sink, grateful that they weren’t working with anything that could be considered damagingly acidic. Kylo began wiping up the mess, and Hux sighed in relief to see it wasn’t nearly as bad as he anticipated.

“What happened?” Hux asked Kylo, leaning forward to look at the instructions once more. “I wrote down the measurements of everything, I recorded the properties and the…oh, goddammit.”

Kylo looked up from the table, his safety goggles making him look a bit comical, almost like a cartoon character.

“What?”

“I poured too much hydrogen peroxide.”

Kylo grinned up at Hux, lifting the goggles from his eyes. Hux tried not to notice the indents that the plastic had left on Kylo’s cheeks.

“You made a mistake.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Kylo, I suppose I did.”

Kylo chuckled, running one large hand through his hair.

“Hux _actually_ made a mistake,” he repeated smugly. “I’d like to announce that over the PA system.”

“Well, one could argue that I wouldn’t have made the mistake if you weren’t distracting me the whole time with your talk about Donnie goddamn Darko.”

Kylo raised his brows.

“So I distract you?” he smirked.

Hux sputtered, unable to form his words properly. This seemed to be a common occurrence when it came to Kylo, though it had never happened in the lab before, and in the middle of class, no less. In the end, Hux decided it would be best not to even respond. He instead set about cleaning out the beakers, trying to ignore the soft pounding that had begun in his chest.

 _What right does he have to do this to me_ , Hux groaned internally.

Kylo sighed next to him, turning to throw the paper towels in the trash. He seemed a bit frustrated, and Hux couldn’t really find it in himself to blame him for it. It had been a week or so since he told Phasma about the night he had spent in Kylo’s room, cocooned in the boy’s arms through the night. It was the first time Hux had ever slept in a bed that wasn’t his own, not since his mother had died. Somehow he had expected it to feel wrong. But, it didn’t. In fact, it felt rather good to be held in an unfamiliar place, by a person who had just begun to be familiar.

But Hux made a point not to let it happen again, not yet anyway. He wanted to do this correctly, whatever that meant. Kylo was experienced, Hux could tell. He had expertly moved his tongue in Hux’s mouth, and seemed to know just what to do while he had Hux in his lap. Kylo might be expecting something more, despite what he had said about not doing anything Hux didn’t want. Hux worried that he wouldn’t live up to any sort of expectations Kylo might have. He worried he might do something they would both later regret.

“Hux,” Kylo said, suddenly close to Hux’s ear. His voice was soft, gentle.

Hux hated it when Kylo was sweet. Why couldn’t he always just be an asshole?

“Why won’t you talk about this?”

Hux glanced around, at the other students continuing on with their experiments. Mr. Antilles busied himself at the front of the room with a pair who seemed to have had even worse luck with their beaker than Kylo and Hux had.

“Do we have to talk about this here?” Hux asked, pleading with Kylo.

“Everyone is busy, its okay. They’ll think we’re talking about the work.”

Hux wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t object. He took in a shaky breath, reaching forward to turn the faucet on the small sink in front of him.

“Are you asking why I won’t go back to your room?”

Kylo nodded.

“I’m asking why you won’t come back to my room. Or, invite me to your room. Or even meet me somewhere, or walk with me in the halls. Are you…are you, like, embarrassed of me, or something?”

Hux raised his head to look up at Kylo.

He was greeted with a forlorn looking boy that Hux was not used to seeing. Kylo looked like a very wounded puppy, his lips practically in a full pout. His eyes were downcast, and he fiddled his fingers together in a nervous tick which Hux had learned signaled insecurity. Kylo’s shoulders, hunched forward, made him look not quite so tall, not quite so strong.

“Is…” Hux began, licking his lips nervously. “Is that what you think? You think I’m embarrassed of you?”

Kylo shrugged, refusing to look Hux in the eye.

 _Oh,_ Hux thought.

_Oh no._

“Kylo,” he said, willing the taller boy to look him in the face. “Listen.”

Kylo glanced downwards. Hux could see it, then, the pain in Kylo’s face, the sheer terror of what Hux would say next. This was a boy who had gone through four years of people believing he was a freak. Of course he would believe Hux was embarrassed to be seen with him. Kylo already thought Hux’s greatest pride was in his reputation.

“Kylo,” Hux repeated, his voice soft. “I’m…sorry. If I’ve made you feel that way. But I promise that’s not…what it is. Its me. God, that sounds stupid, but really, it is, its me! I’m so…”

Hux struggled to find the words. Fuck, this was hard. No wonder he had never had a crush on anyone before. Having a crush was exhausting.

“I’m unprepared,” Hux finished lamely. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what to do. All I know is what I’ve seen in movies, old movies, the ones I told you my mother loved. That’s all I know about romance, or whatever…whatever this is. Its entirely me, Kylo.”

Hux took in a deep breath, almost entirely winded from this one admission. He felt for a moment as if he might have a headache.

Kylo was smiling, at least. He looked relieved, but more than that. He looked as though he had just heard he had been granted access into heaven, or the Garden of Eden. His hazel eyes practically twinkled, the indents the safety goggles had left on his cheeks rising with his grin.

“You’re old fashioned?” he asked.

Hux nodded, dismissively.

Kylo mulled this over, now trying to hide the smile that had appeared on his long face. He moved his attention back to the lab equipment, reaching into the sink to grab the beakers that Hux had been washing moments before.

“So I guess,” he said, a hint of excitement in his voice. “I should take you on a date.”

Hux blinked.

“You…what?”

Kylo chuckled, ripping off a section of paper towels from the roll.

“I should take you on a date. You said you’re old fashioned.”

“Well, yes, but…” Hux stuttered, beginning to protest.

Though, he thought, _why? Kylo is offering to take me out on an actual honest to god date. Then again, it could be something ridiculously on brand for him. He could take me to a Good Charlotte concert and then a shady bar._

_Or, you might have a really nice time._

_Why are you fighting this?_

Hux cleared his throat, the inner battle inside his head growing quiet. Then he reached towards the roll of paper towels, grabbing ahold of one and pulling it free. He set to work drying one of the beakers, so they could restart the experiment that had failed.

“But…” Kylo repeated slowly, confused. “But what?”

Hux shrugged.

“But nothing,” he responded. “You can get me at six.”

Hux didn’t have to look up to see that Kylo was smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

*             *             *

 

 

 

 

Kylo’s car didn’t turn out to be what Hux expected.

Black, of course, and just a little bit beat up, but otherwise considered something of a classic. Hux couldn’t help but think that this was a car his father would not have approved of; he didn’t normally approve of older things, and preferred everything to be as up to date as possible. From what little Kylo had told Hux about Han Solo, Hux deduced this was not a sentiment that the boy’s father’s shared.

Kylo had promptly arrived at Hux’s door at 6 PM that night, dressed as casually as he normally would. Hux was relieved to find out that he did not need to do any sort of dressing up for this occasion, and reassured himself that his nice jeans and sweater would do just fine.

“What kind of car is that?” Hux asked, when they had reached the student parking lot.

Kylo shrugged.

“Buick.”

“Buick what?”

Kylo turned to Hux as though he had no idea why the question was even being asked.

“1987 Buick Grand National.”

Hux got the feeling Kylo assumed he knew absolutely nothing at all about cars. Well, he would be right. Hux knew fuck all about cars. But he did know a decent amount about engines and basic mechanics, so that made up for it. And he didn’t have to be a genius to know that this model wasn’t exactly easy to come by.

Kylo unlocked the doors and Hux let himself inside, startled at the cleanliness within. He had expected the interior to be riddled with stains, and the floor littered with empty soda cans and the like. Instead, the car was rather spotless. Even when Kylo sat himself in the driver’s seat, he took extra care with his seatbelt, and dusted off the steering wheel before putting the keys in the ignition. He pulled out of the space carefully, but with a near expert smoothness.

“Its in very good condition.” Hux commented, as they made their way down the shadowy road that led to and from New Republic. The days had only recently begun to grow dark much earlier, and the lawns normally scattered with lounging students were mostly bare. Hux quite liked the peace of it all.

“My father,” Kylo began, eyes on the road. “He taught me about cars. Mostly how to take care of them.”

“Ah,” Hux nodded. “He bought this for you?”

Kylo turned his head, an annoyed look on his face.

“Right, because you think I’ve gotten everything handed to me.”

Hux shrugged.

“I actually bought it,” Kylo continued. “With money. That I made. Myself, believe it or not. At a job.”

“Ok, ok,” Hux surrendered. “I’m sorry. Where are we going, anyway?”

“Somewhere you’ve never been.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“And how do you know I’ve never been there?”

“I’m just sure,” Kylo said vaguely.

They drove for a while, making small talk that Hux found to be quite dull. He could tell that Kylo was holding back for some reason, or maybe it was just him. Hux sensed a dull ache in his shoulders, and wondered if he hadn’t been tensing them. Most of the time he couldn’t even tell if he had.

After about fifteen minutes, Kylo pulled the Buick into a small, gravel parking lot outside of an old looking stone building. There wasn’t much around it, though they weren’t exactly in the middle of nowhere. But, admittedly, Hux had no idea where they were.

“What is this place?” he asked when they got out of the car.

“So I _am_ taking you somewhere you’ve never been!”

“God, is this some kind of club? A crack house, maybe?”

“Jesus, Hux, will you relax?”

Hux glanced around him, unsure. The music from inside the small building beat in waves through the pavement, and the stone walls covered in browning vines didn’t add much to the whole effect. A small neon sign above the wooden doorway read “The Hut” in purple letters. Hux cocked his head to the side.

“The Hut,” he read aloud. “Sounds modest. How do you know about this place?”

“My father used to work for the guy who owned it way back in the day,” Kylo explained, slipping his jacket on. “Apparently it was kind of a dive. But that guy isn’t around anymore, and since he left, this place has been pretty cool.”

Hux allowed Kylo to lead the way inside, glancing around apprehensively. The inside was nothing like the outside; the whole place seemed to be one large fusion of different styles. Several tapestries hung on the walls that gave the space an Arabic vibe, but there were also pieces of modern art and record covers hung in precise order on the walls. Collections of couches and armchairs scattered the floor, and small coffee tables were perched sporadically between them. Hux counted only one wooden table off to the side, where a few people sat ticking away on laptops and tablets. Everyone else was not so easy to pick out; the place was lit with purple and blue lighting, giving off an almost otherworldly feel. The music Hux had assumed to be annoying club music turned out to be a more upbeat remix to a song he actually enjoyed. It hadn’t occurred to Hux that Kylo might enjoy a place like this. He had always thought Kylo would be much more at home at a shady club or shitty pop punk concert.

Hux nearly jumped when he felt Kylo’s large hand slide itself up the back of his sweater.

“Find somewhere to sit,” he murmured in Hux’s ear. “I’ll get us some drinks.”

Hux nodded, trying not to show how breathless the contact left him. It was almost too domestic, the way Kylo had touched him, and offered to get drinks. _Though, to be fair_ , Hux thought, _its not as though I’ve ever been on a date. I’m not sure how these things usually go._

Hux wandered through the room as Kylo went off to the counter. He tried not to look too lost as he scanned for empty spots. He might have preferred a pair of armchairs, but it seemed the only thing available were two couches, each isolated in opposite corners of the café. Hux opted for one cushioned beside a pleasantly colorful tapestry. He sat himself down and folded his hands in his lap, feeling quite out of place without Kylo beside him. He found himself wishing had worn something with a bit more of an edge to it; that seemed to be the common theme amongst everyone at The Hut. Hux tugged at the neck of his sweater absentmindedly, wishing Kylo would hurry with whatever he had decided to buy.

Just as soon as the thoughts came, Kylo reappeared with two glasses filled with a bluish liquid. He handed one to Hux and sat himself down on the opposite cushion, placing one foot on his opposite knee. Hux glanced at his cup, suspicious.

“What’s in this?”

“Moonshine.”

Hux gave Kylo his best un-amused glare.

“It’s a blue long island.” Kylo smirked. “Tequila, blueberry lemonade, sweet and sour mix, rum and gin.”

Hux choked back a laugh.

“You’re trying to get me drunk?”

“I’m trying to loosen you up. You’ve been tensing your shoulders since we got in the car.”

“I have? Well, then I guess you had the right idea.”

Hux immediately put his lips around the straw of his drink and took one long swig, emptying the glass nearly one quarter of the way down. It had a pleasant taste, despite the amount of alcohol Kylo had claimed was mixed in. For the first time in a while, Hux was grateful for the slight burn in his chest. He could already feel himself becoming more relaxed.

It took Hux a moment or so to realize that Kylo was staring at Hux with something like awe on his long face.

“Can I help you?” Hux asked.

“No, no,” Kylo said, taking a sip of his own drink. “I just never pegged you for the drinking type.”

Hux snorted. Of course, Kylo would think that. Hux supposed he did dress a bit preppy, and his hair _was_ always gelled to perfection, and he certainly never allowed himself to slip from decorum when in public and…and…

_Oh…well, I suppose that makes sense, then._

“How did you get these, anyway?” Hux asked, glancing at the bar in the far right corner of the room.

“They don’t card here. Little known secret.”

Hux nodded thoughtfully, not entirely surprised. He knew there had to be something that attracted Kylo to this place, that didn’t have anything to do with the atmosphere.

“So if you don’t like good movies, what movies do you like?” Kylo asked casually, swirling his straw around the glass

“We’re back on this, then?”

“I just want to know what you’re into.”

Hux rolled his eyes. It was typical of Kylo, to bring up an old topic and work through it until he had every answer.

“I already told you, I like classics.”

“But you didn’t say which ones.”

Hux thought for a moment. He remembered the first movie he ever really loved; _Roman Holiday_ , a somewhat silly romantic comedy that his mother had adored. Hux, very young at the time, had thought that his mother could rival Audrey Hepburn’s beauty; they could have been twins, in fact.

“I’m rather fond of Audrey Hepburn,” he mused, taking another long swig of his drink.

Kylo smirked.

“Wow, you really are old fashioned.”

“And you really are annoying as fuck.”

If this statement offended Kylo, he didn’t show it. He simply stared thoughtfully at Hux, as though he were trying to figure out a mystery. Hux noticed once again the length of Kylo’s thick eyelashes, which tickled the tops of his cheeks every time he blinked. Hux rather liked Kylo’s eyes. They weren’t steely and intimidating, like the rest of him, but rather quite innocent and gentle. Hux considered saying something about this, but then thought better of it.

 _Must be the drink_ , he thought. _Keep it together._

“Any others?” Kylo asked.

It took Hux a moment or so to remember what they were talking about.

“I like mob films,” he remarked, once he regained his senses.

“Wait like, movies about the mafia?”

“Yes, I believe that’s what I said.”

“So you like Italians,” Kylo murmured.

Hux blinked.

“Well, that’s a bit stereotypical.”

“I watched _Goodfellas_ with my dad once,” Kylo mused. “I started going up to people and saying ‘fuck you, pay me’, and after that my mom never let me watch another mob movie.”

“How old were you?”

“Uh, eight or nine.”

“Your father allowed you to watch _Goodfellas_ when you were eight or nine?” Hux asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah,” Kylo responded thoughtfully. “We also used to watch Tarantino movies. My mother never approved.”

“I wasn’t even allowed to watch PG-13 films until I was fourteen.”

“But you did anyway.”

“Well, yes, of course I did. Who didn’t?”

“What was your first PG-13 movie?”

Hux hesitated. Kylo already thought he had strange tastes, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to further that opinion. Though, why should he lie?

“ _Legally Blonde_ ,” Hux said shortly, straightening up a bit.

Kylo snorted, grinning widely.

“Oh my God, seriously?”

“It’s a _good_ movie!” Hux argued. “Its quite…inspiring.”

“You and my mother would get along.”

Hux took this to mean Kylo’s mother also enjoyed _Legally Blonde_ ; though maybe not for all the same reasons Hux did.

“I mostly just had a huge crush on Luke Wilson,” Hux admitted.

Kylo smiled.

“I preferred Owen.”

“Owen has a strange nose.”

“It gives him character.”

“Hmm.”

Hux took another sip of his drink, and looked down to see that he was almost finished. Funny, hadn’t he only taken three sips? Large sips, to be fair. But he already felt more relaxed, the pleasant lightness in his head making him just a bit more brave. Kylo himself had consumed half of his drink, and when he took another sip, he licked his lips in a way that had Hux following the movement of Kylo’s tongue, sweeping its way across his bottom lip.

“What about music?” Hux asked, in an attempt to distract himself from Kylo’s mouth. “Besides your usual metal and pop punk garbage, I mean.”

“American Idiot by Green Day changed my life,” Kylo said immediately, as if he had rehearsed the sentence.

Hux was not at all surprised.

“Of course it did.”

“I’m serious!” Kylo pressed. “Have you ever actually sat down and listened to their lyrics? The whole album is a message, a story. It’s a protest. Its art.”

“Maybe someday I’ll read the lyrics. But the sound just isn’t for me.”

“I’m guessing you prefer classical? You probably listen to Mozart while you study.”

“There’s nothing wrong with listening to instrumental music when you’re studying, it keeps your focus!” Hux huffed. “And for your information, I happen to like other genres as well.”

“Like what?”

“Alternative. Jazz.”

“I could have guessed that.”

“Yes, I’m _sure_ you could have.”

“What’s your favorite album?” Kylo asked, unphased by Hux’s sarcasm.

“Why are you asking me so many questions?”

Kylo looked for a moment like he was worried he had said the wrong thing.

“Isn’t that what you do on a date?”

Hux pondered.

“If I’m being quite honest I don’t have much experience with dates,” he said after a moment.

“How much is not much?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t!” Kylo protested, scooting himself further towards Hux on the couch. Hux caught the scent of Kylo’s cologne, then; that Axe cologne that he had hated so much the first time he’d caught a whiff. Now it smiled unusually pleasant.

_Quite pleasant._

“I promise, Hux,” Kylo assured, placing one hand on Hux’s knee. Hux tried not to shiver underneath the touch.

“None,” Hux sighed. “I have none. Alright?”

“This is your first date?” Kylo asked, eyes wide.

“Why don’t you alert the media?”

Kylo looked small all of a sudden, shrinking back into himself in a way Hux had grown familiar with. He lowered his eyes, those horribly wonderful lashes kissing his cheeks.

“Is it…is it going well?”

Hux found himself smiling.

“Yes…yes, I would say so.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.”

Hux finished off his drink, thinking for a moment that maybe he should have taken it a bit slower. The music was actually pleasant to him now, the steady beats and smooth vocals making him feel even more relaxed, even more comfortable with Kylo beside him. Hux realized Kylo’s hand was still placed on his knee, his thumb stroking gently above the fabric of Hux’s jeans. He liked the sensation. It was so normal, so blatantly affectionate. Hux had never experienced anything like it before.

Kylo stared at Hux, hazel eyes tracing the lines of his face.

 _Staring at my nose again_ , Hux thought.

“Tell me about your goal in life,” Kylo said, his voice low.

“Excuse me?”

Kylo smirked.

“I know you were lying about your answers.”

Hux realized Kylo was referring to those silly get to know you questions they had been forced to fill out three weeks prior. It seemed so long ago.

“So were you, if I remember correctly.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Kylo said with a wink.

“So that’s what we’re doing?” Hux sighed.

“You have any better ideas?”

 _I could think of a few_ , Hux thought as he gazed at Kylo’s lips.

“To be quite honest, my goal in life changes a bit every now and then. Sort of depends on my mood.”

“But I assume you stick to one sort of central theme, right?”

 _Why does it matter, Kylo?_ Hux thought to himself. _Why do you care?_

“Happiness, I suppose,” Hux murmured after a moment. It wasn’t the entire truth, though it wasn’t exactly a lie either. But of course, Kylo didn’t allow anything less than the whole truth. His uncanny ability to sense Hux’s emotions always seemed to come through in situations like these.

“Everyone wants to be happy,” Kylo said, confirming Hux’s suspicions. “Go deeper.”

Hux sighed.

“I need another drink.”

Kylo nodded, finishing his own off in one large swig. When he stood to go get another round, Hux could vaguely feel the warm sensation in his hands trace itself through his arms, the lightness in his head pressing him to say more, to do more.

 _You want to tell him_ , Hux thought suddenly. _You can trust him_. _He’s not going to hurt you._

But why this person? Hux had never allowed himself to even begin to fall for another person before. His life was order, academics, living strictly to a code he had created to become the person he thought he needed to be. He had gotten so close, gotten so near to graduating, without incident. Then Kylo was there. Kylo, the one person who could make Hux the angriest, who could push his buttons and antagonize him and say the most ridiculous, stupid things. Hux wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone.

With one exception.

“I want my father to be proud of me,” Hux said when Kylo returned, drinks in hand.

“Wouldn’t we all,” Kylo chuckled, sitting himself down on the couch.

“No no, I mean…” Hux began, taking a breath in. “That’s my goal. That’s my goal in life.”

Kylo blinked.

“Oh.”

Hux nodded, unsure what to say. The words left him mouth, and they sounded trivial, silly. But Kylo didn’t seem to think so. He was staring at Hux like he always did; like if Hux weren’t there with him, Kylo would fall away, crumble into dust. Hux took another long swig of his drink, trying his best to get out all the words he could.

“I want my father to look at my life..” he continued, frustrated at how small he sounded. “I want him to look at my life and the things that I’ve done, and I want him to be happy in knowing that I did the best I could with the time that was given to me. I want him to know that he did something right.”

“You already show him that, Hux. Every day.”

“You don’t know that.”

Kylo frowned, gazing at Hux with something akin to sadness.

“Maybe not.”

Hux glanced around, wishing they were alone. He felt too exposed in this space, too vulnerable in the presence of all these people he didn’t know, and didn’t care to know. He wished for Kylo’s hand on his knee once more. Hux watched Kylo taking sip after sip of his drink, and wondered if Kylo wasn’t trying to get all the liquid courage he could.

Hux remembered the questions Antilles had given the students those few weeks ago in chemistry class. Kylo was right; Hu had lied about the majority of his answers. But so had Kylo. And damned if Hux wasn’t inebriated enough to venture into the territory of asking about it. He deserved it, dammit. He had practically just spilled his heart out. And the one question he was curious about had been nagging at his brain for weeks.

“What would you change about the world, Kylo?”

Kylo looked taken aback. Hux detected a trace of panic in his eyes, which faded as quickly as it had come.

“I already told you,” Kylo said, “I would stop My Chemical Romance from breaking up. That was a dark time for us all, I wonder how Gerard is doing these days-“

“Kylo.”

Kylo sighed, shaking his hair out for the fifth time that night. Hux wanted to reach forward and tuck the thick strands back behind Kylo’s ears.

“It changes,” Kylo murmured. “Like your goal.”

“What is it right now?”

Hux could practically see the inner battle Kylo fought, then. He looked at the ground, somehow finding a way to once more seem so small, so fragile, despite his wide build, his broad shoulders that Hux had clung to that night in Kylo’s room, the sheets wrapped around them like a never ending blanket of peace, and acceptance. Hux thought of those sheets, thought of Kylo’s warm embrace, when Kylo finally looked up and cupped Hux’s cheek in his hand.

“I would make sure no one ever makes you feel like you’re anything other than perfect. Because you don’t deserve to feel anything less than loved.”

_Oh._

_Oh, I am done for._

“You’re…” Hux stuttered, his face warm beneath Kylo’s hand. “You’re _sweet_ , Kylo.”

Kylo’s face broke out into a grin, one Hux wished he could keep for rainy days.

“ _And_ you’re tipsy,” Hux smirked, noting the slight tremble in Kylo’s fingers.

“So are you.”

“You’re not as mean as people think you are.”

“And you’re not as nice as people think _you_ are.”

“Just kiss me if you’re going to.”

“Say please.”

“Fuck you, you insufferable ass-“

Then Kylo’s lips were on his, plush and soft and more intoxicating than any drink Hux could have consumed. Hux could feel himself melting into Kylo’s touch, one large hand placing itself firmly onto Hux’s waist, the other holding his cheek in a grip too gentle, too forgiving. Hux pushed himself forward on the cushion, pressing their legs together, snaking his hand in Kylo’s thick black hair; such wonderful hair, such stupid, wonderful fucking hair, belonging to this stupid fucking wonderful asshole. Hux heard himself whimper against Kylo’s lips, not finding it in himself to care about what a swooning idiot he must sound like. This was what he wanted. He wanted Kylo’s tongue, licking the inside of his mouth, he wanted Kylo’s body pressed up against his own, wanted to slide his hand up the inside of Kylo’s t-shirt and feel the skin underneath. Once again, Hux was amazed at the way Kylo held him; gentle, but with an undeniable conviction. He ran his hands all over Hux’s torso, feeling him out, sending shivers and trembles through Hux’s thin frame.

 _Kylo’s lips are made for kissing_ , Hux thought, delirious.

They broke apart only when Hux became aware of the people around them, probably staring, probably annoyed. Though, why should he care what they thought? He had Kylo, had him in his hands, had his lips ghosting over his cheekbone, his hair tickling Hux’s upper lip. Kylo gently stroked Hux’s arm with one thumb; Hux realized that he was shaking.

“Please come back to my room,” Kylo practically begged against Hux’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything. Just stay with me.”

Hux didn’t have to think twice.

 

 

 

 

*             *             *

 

 

 

“What does Kylo mean?”

Hux was back in those sheets, Kylo’s sheets, cocooned in a perfect bundle, his head resting on Kylo’s chest. They had made it back to Kylo’s room, by the grace of whatever god there may have been. Now that the alcohol had begun to wear off a bit, Hux could have kicked himself for allowing Kylo to drive back to the school as soon as they left The Hut. He reminded himself that they couldn’t afford to make those kinds of stupid decisions, not again.

But he’d worry about that in the morning.

Kylo hummed softly beneath Hux, one arm wrapped contently around Hux’s shoulders. If he was taken aback by Hux’s sudden inquiry, Hux couldn’t see it. So Hux waited patiently for the answer.

“It means crossroads,” Kylo said softly. “Fork in the road, bridge between two worlds. A balance between two forces.”

“What made you want that name?”

Kylo was silent for a moment.

“My grandfather used to call me that,” he said, a hint of pain in his voice. “Before he died.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not sad about it,” Kylo assured, his finger tracing swirls into Hux’s back. “But I do miss him, sometimes.”

Hux nodded.

“I understand.”

“Do you mind if I take off my shirt?” Kylo asked hesitantly, the sudden change of subject taking Hux a bit by surprise. “I, uh…I usually sleep without it.”

A week earlier Hux might have assumed Kylo was trying some sort of come-on technique. But now he was too comfortable, too tired to object.

_Too curious, as well._

Hux sat up in the bed so Kylo could lift up his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing across the room.

Hux blinked, unable to hide his surprise.

“You have an eight pack.”

Kylo blushed a deep red, and Hux began to laugh. He pulled his own sweater above his head, relishing in the knowledge that Kylo’s eyes were devouring his torso. Hux shook out his hair, the day’s gel already losing its hold. He lowered himself back down on the bed and wrapped himself around Kylo’s body, one freckled cheek resting just above his heartbeat. Kylo was warm, and soft, and strong. Hux chuckled again, shimmying himself closer to Kylo’s heat.

_I’m done for._

“Why are you laughing?” Kylo asked, wrapping his arms around Hux’s small frame.

Hux smiled into Kylo’s chest, nearly delirious with exhaustion, and happiness, and something else he couldn’t quite name.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

The last thing Hux remembered before falling asleep was the steady beat of Kylo’s heart, and the feeling of a kiss placed gently on his forehead.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand they're officially boyfriends now (or as Carrie Fisher might call them, "space dates")
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and feedback below, even if i don't respond right away just know I love reading all of your messages, they bring me so much joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you hate this, I sincerely apologize.
> 
> Work and school have been killing me, so I wrote this in weird increments. But its here! Yay!
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-hux-given)
> 
> I often do less-than-accurate role plays and reblog porn, so like, its chill.

 

 

A week and a half later, the weather became unusually cold.

Kylo was glad enough for the heating in the dormitories. It was one thing he could always count on at this time of the year, when it seemed like every time he stepped outside he’d regret not wearing more layers. Even at night, when the room was supposed to be at a comfortable temperature, Kylo always slept with every blanket he had, cocooned in a large burrito of warmth and childlike comfort.

Not so with Hux.

“God, you’re like a fucking _furnace_.”

Kylo found himself awakened by such statements every night, in the early hours of the morning when he and Hux had been curled up for a good while. Hux would groan, his muffled distaste ringing faintly in Kylo’s ear; then, Kylo would feel Hux remove the blankets from atop them, throwing them gracelessly to the floor. He never actually moved off of Kylo, however, and the only time Kylo had questioned this, Hux had replied,

“Well, I can remove the blankets, but I can’t very well remove you, can I?”

Then he’d snuggle himself back into Kylo’s arms, burying his face into Kylo’s chest. And, in this way, the night would go on. In the morning, Kylo’s feet would be cold, but the rest of him would be rather warm. He supposed he shouldn’t complain.

Such were the adjustments to dating Hux.

There were other things, too. Like learning that when not in the school uniform, Hux almost always wore some sort of sweater, in either dark green or black. He rarely ever allowed himself to slip from schoolwork, refusing to do anything but homework if it was available to him. Kylo couldn’t count the number of times he’d tried to tempt Hux away from his notebooks and laptop, but to no avail.

He also listened to _way_ too much Lana Del Rey, but Kylo felt like he could deal with that.

Additionally, Kylo didn’t usually go to the cafeteria during lunch, and, if he ever did, he most certainly didn’t sit down at a table and take his meal. There were always more important things to do, like go to his room and wallow in self pity for an hour or so before his next class. At least, such had become his routine.

But Wednesday afternoon, Hux had insisted that Kylo accompany him to the cafeteria.

“I’m hungry, and we need to finish this worksheet,” he had said firmly, pursing his lips in that stubborn way which signaled an unyielding decision.

“We can just go to my room!” Kylo had protested, dreading the noise and mindless chatter that went along with the New Republic dining hall during lunch hour.

“Ah yes,” Hux had remarked with a roll of his eyes. “And I’m sure that half eaten apple and single can of Red Bull will be _more_ than enough to sustain me until dinner.”

Then he had tugged lightly at Kylo’s sleeve, almost like a petulant child demanding they get their way. So Kylo had agreed, not wanting to seem so antisocial he couldn’t even accompany his boyfriend to lunch.

Kylo offered to get Hux some food, and stood in line impatiently waiting for his unsurprisingly picky sandwich order. As usual, the lunch lady greeted him with a warm smile, which he tried his best to return (at which he failed, miserably) and mumbled his thanks, making sure to grab a drink for himself on his way over to the table Hux had chosen to sit at. It was empty, which was nice. Kylo sat himself down next to Hux, passing over the sandwich.

“No onions?” Hux asked him, already scribbling away at their chemistry assignment.

Kylo smirked.

“No onions, light dressing, extra olives and a single, solitary tomato, placed right in the center.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“That last bit is a little exaggerated, don’t you think?”

“Probably.”

Kylo scooted himself closer to Hux, leaning forward to glance down at the worksheet Antilles had handed them the previous day. Kylo had already completed half of it, and now Hux was filling out the rest considerably quickly. Kylo was bemused when he thought that Hux had probably used doing the worksheet as an excuse to make sure Kylo came along to the dining hall; he would have come anyway, if Hux had asked enough times. Though this method was probably a bit more effective.

Hux scarfed down his sandwich as quickly as he had finished the worksheet, and popped a piece of gum in his mouth afterwards, chewing thoughtfully as he scanned over the questions Kylo had done the night before.

“I think it’s done,” Hux said, satisfied. Then he turned to Kylo sheepishly, an almost guilty look on his freckled face. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

Kylo smiled. He scooted his chair as close to Hux’s as he could, and wrapped his arm around Hux’s narrow shoulders. He heard Hux scoff quietly, but the smaller boy made no attempt to push Kylo away. He let Kylo press up against his side, and place his chin atop Hux’s head.

Kylo hummed happily against the contact, placing a light kiss on the top of Hux’s ear. Over the past few days, he had been delighted to discover that Hux not only allowed contact, but also craved it, though he might never say. Hux would visibly relax when Kylo touched him, sinking lower into his seat, his shoulders loosening up ever so slightly. With every bit of affection Kylo showed, he’d be rewarded with a small, poorly hidden smile from Hux.

“I’m tired,” Kylo yawned against Hux’s hair. “Can we take a nap?”

“We have class in half an hour,” Hux replied shortly.

Kylo rolled his eyes.

“So we skip,” he mumbled. “You have skipped before, haven’t you?”

“I don’t really find it to be productive, no.”

“Of course you don’t.”

“ _You_ can go take a nap.”

“But I don’t wanna do it _alone_.”

“No, Kylo.”

“Please, Hux,” Kylo whined, burying his face in Hux’s wonderfully soft hair. “ _Pleeeeeeease_ , I’m so tired!”

Hux elbowed Kylo in the ribs, turning his head so Kylo could see the scowl that had taken over his features.

“You are _actually_ five years old, you know that, right?”

Kylo nodded.

“So you’ve told me.”

Hux sighed, glancing down at the worksheet he had finished moments before.

“Well, then this was all for nothing!”

Kylo grinned.

“Does that mean yes?”

Kylo didn’t have to see Hux’s face to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Yes, _Crylo_. Are you happy?”

Kylo hummed happily as Hux gather up his things, putting their finished worksheet in its pristinely organized folder. Hux didn’t trust Kylo with keeping their assignments, he’d said. After being a little bit offended, Kylo had concluded that this was probably for the best.

Hux slipped his hand into Kylo’s as they made their way out of the dining hall, attracting stares from many of the students. It had been this way for a few days now. Kylo supposed everyone was quite shocked to see Brendol Hux holding hands with Ben Solo, the most unlikable person to ever set foot in New Republic Preparatory Academy (or, so he had been told). But Kylo had never been one to care what other people thought, and it was only recently that he realized that Hux didn’t really care either. His reputation, while glowing, did not seem to be a product of any kind of effort on Hux’s part. He was just naturally smart and polite, not a fan of making waves. Kylo often thought that their personalities complimented each other.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile as they walked down the halls to the east wing dormitories. He listened to Hux chatter about some article he had read in National Geographic, only now becoming truly accustomed to how much Hux could talk if he really had something to say. Over the past few nights, Kylo had made a habit of falling asleep to Hux’s voice, as the smaller boy ranted about this, that or the other. Kylo had been pleased to discover that Hux held many strong opinions, on almost any topic imaginable.

“…Anyway, they all died a few days later,” Hux said with a dismissive eye roll, as he came to the end of his tangent. “I just don’t understand why anyone would want to climb a mountain. Too many things could go wrong, just watch a damn documentary if you wish to see the view _that_ badly. Evolution at its finest, I suppose. _God_ , people can be so unbearably daft.”

_I could kiss you right now,_ Kylo thought dreamily.

“Shit,” Hux said suddenly, glancing at his phone. “It’s dead.”

“Did you forget to charge it?”

“I left the cord in my room,” Hux sighed. “I suppose that’s where we’ll go.”

Kylo’s heart leapt in surprise. He hadn’t yet been inside Hux’s room; no one had, apparently, not even the Phasma person Hux had mentioned a few times. Kylo had just assumed there were multiple corpses in Hux’s wardrobe, or something of that nature.

“We can go to mine if you want, you can use my charger,” Kylo offered, in case Hux felt he had no other choice than reveal to Kylo his secret lair.

“You have an android, you weirdo,” Hux responded. “Won’t work for me.”

Kylo nodded.

_Right,_ he thought. _You and your fucking iPhone._

Hux’s room didn’t turn out to be all that far from Kylo’s, as they had previously discussed. As Hux unlocked his door, Kylo brimmed with anticipation.

Hux’s room was entirely what Kylo had expected. Everything lay in perfect, pristine order; Hux’s bedcovers, a sensible muted green, were smoothed to perfection atop the mattress. His desk, immaculate and spotless, was bare, save for one lamp, a cup of writing utensils and a small stack of books. The tile floor, clutter free, was mostly covered by a simple yet elegant rug. The only additions Hux had were a standard mini-fridge and microwave, as well as a sizable shelf filled from top to bottom with books.

Kylo drifted towards the shelf, a dark mahogany with five shelves. He scanned through the titles, curious.

There were the obvious things, like Hemingway and Yeats and Stephen Hawking; it wasn’t exactly shocking that Hux owned a pretty impressive multi-volume encyclopedia collection. But, there were also books that made Kylo’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“ _The Art of War_ ,” he read aloud. “Big plans for the future, I see.”

“Its interesting,” Hux said, moving beside Kylo and lifting the book from the shelf. “And this copy is well made. They used traditional Chinese binding. If you look, the paper is folded in half, then the words are printed on either side, leaving this empty space between. It’s a bit of a waste, I suppose that’s why its no longer common. But its exciting to think you’re reading something the way it was intended to be read.”

Kylo nodded, taking the book from Hux’s hand and flipping through it. The binding really was beautiful, the lettering clear and precise. Someone took great pains to make it, and Hux had taken good care of it since.

“Can I borrow it?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “Just don’t spill anything on it.”

Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He turned to place the book onto Hux’s desk, next to the backpack he had thrown so carelessly onto the chair. Kylo didn’t wait for permission to slip off his shoes and his blazer, flopping onto Hux’s bed and burying his face in one of Hux’s many pillows.

_Smells like his shampoo_ , Kylo thought happily, smiling into the sheets.

He felt Hux slip carefully into bed beside him, after he crossed to room to flip off the lights. Kylo could sense the light blue glow in the room, fading in through the curtains and onto the rug. The room was quite cool, the November chill creeping shyly through the glass of the window; but Hux was warm beside him, wiggling himself closer to Kylo’s side.

“Stop sniffing my pillows,” Hux mumbled.

“They smell like you,” Kylo said, aware of how small he sounded with his voice muffled by the sheets.

“Okay, and I’m right here?”

“Are you asking me to smell you?”

“Well, when you put it that way.”

Kylo turned over to grin at Hux, noting the pink that had flushed its way onto his freckled cheeks.

“When I put it _that_ way?”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up, we’re napping, remember?”

Then as if to solidify this fact, Hux elevated his shoulders and pulled his shirt up over his head, rolling it up carefully and placing it on the nightstand.

_Shit._

Kylo tried his best not to stare; he really did. He tried not to stare any of the nights that he and Hux spent together (which, so far, was every night) but there, in the soft blue glow of the afternoon, curled up in Hux’s unbelievably soft sheets, he found it more difficult than it had been previously.

Hux’s torso was slight and thin, as pale as the rest of him, with little freckles placed sporadically across his chest and stomach. There were even more on his back, Kylo remembered. He had traced them passively with his finger one night, when he was sure Hux was asleep. Everything about Hux was smooth, and fragile, and breakable. Kylo always became overwhelmed with Hux in his arms, with a feeling like he had to protect this person, this fragile person who was probably more than capable of caring for themselves.

Kylo sighed, content, as Hux wiggled his way back into Kylo’s embrace. He had taken off his own shirt, which lay dejected on the floor, and now Kylo was able to relish in the feeling of Hux’s thin body, the warmth that radiated from him in gentle waves.

Kylo nipped at the tip of Hux’s ear, smiling when he received a playful pinch to the side in return.

“You’re so cute,” Kylo commented, completely aware of how dumb he probably sounded.

Hux nodded.

“Yes, yes, so are you, whatever.”

Kylo grinned at Hux’s response, grabbing the smaller boy and rolling on top of him, careful not to place too much weight on Hux’s thin frame.

“But you _are_ ,” Kylo continued, placing greedy kisses up and down Hux’s chest. “You’re so fucking cute, Hux.”

Hux laughed, a full, hearty laugh that made Kylo’s heart jump.

“And you’re a complete fucking idiot, Kylo.”

“Am I?” Kylo asked mischievously.

“You are.”

_We’ll see._

Kylo took Hux’s jaw in hand, and leaned down to meet Hux’s lips. He slid his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, his other hand running itself along the length of Hux’ torso. Kylo could feel Hux’s breath catch when Kylo lowered himself onto Hux’s hips, rocking them together ever so slowly.

Hux was so small; so thin and so breakable and so fucking _adorable_ , so fucking attractive when he licked his lips and blinked his big green eyes, staring up at Kylo like he held the stars in his hands.

Hux was hard; Kylo could feel it. Hux was practically rutting against Kylo’s leg, his narrow hips moving desperately against the fabric of Kylo’s slacks.

_Why am I still wearing these?_ Kylo thought.

Then, as if having read Kylo’s mind, Hux broke off their kiss, and glanced downward at Kylo’s slacks. Hesitantly, he took his hands from Kylo’s back and moved them towards the front of his belt, gingerly slipping the strap through the buckle, unhooking it from the leather.

“Wait,” Kylo commanded, gently grabbing Hux’s hands.

Hux looked up at Kylo, a half surprised, half annoyed look on his face. Kylo supposed he should have been scared by that look, in any other situation; but Hux’s orange hair was mussed beyond repair, and his were lips red and swollen. The indignation in his features wasn’t enough to deter Kylo from the trance Hux seemed to be in, underneath Kylo’s body.

“What?” Hux whispered, failing to sound angry.

Kylo smirked, and guided Hux’s pale hands back around his shoulders.

“You first.”

Before Hux could reply, Kylo was on him again, this time connecting his lips to the base of Hux’s neck, his tongue running itself up to Hux’s cheekbone; Hux gasped, as Kylo moved his hands down to Hux’s pants, teasingly stroking the hardness that had become a hypnotizing, irresistible entity. Hux shivered underneath the touch, biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

_I wonder if he’s ever been touched like this_ , Kylo thought, his hand working Hux’s cock beneath his slacks. _I wonder if he’s ever even thought about it._

Kylo paused his movement, just when he thought Hux was about to emit the first audible sign of pleasure; Then he slowly moved himself downward, throwing off the blanket that had been covering both of their legs. He could feel Hux shiver, hear his breath shake, as Kylo moved his face towards Hux belt.

“You’re so _sexy_ ,” Kylo purred, placing a light kiss on Hux’s pale stomach. “So _fucking_ hot...”

Kylo didn’t have to see Hux to know how he felt about the matter; when Kylo undid Hux’s belt, the smaller boy let out another tiny gasp, one hand reaching up to bury itself in Kylo’s hair.

“Lift up your hips,” Kylo ordered.

Hux did as he was told.

Kylo relished in the feeling of removing Hux’s pants; he took his time, carefully working both Hux’s slacks and underwear down from his hips. Kylo had to stop himself from catching his breath when Hux’s length came into view, the hardness Kylo had felt all too apparent now, all too obvious.

_Fuck,_ Kylo thought. _Oh, I’m fucking done for._

Kylo glanced up at Hux, who stared at him through mussed up ginger hair, a flush on his cheeks too bright to be acceptable. Kylo almost moaned when he took Hux firmly in one hand, and moved his lips towards the base of Hux’s (surprisingly) sizable cock.

“What are you- _ah_ …”

Hux’s breath caught as Kylo moved his tongue up Hux’s length, almost smirking when he heard Hux’s gentle gasp; it was so damn _innocent_ , so fucking fresh and new and so goddamn adorable. Kylo knew then that he was the first one to touch Hux in this way, the first one to ever break past his walls and be allowed to pleasure him. He was the first to feel Hux’s hands, ever so hesitantly, bury themselves into his hair.

“You said we were napping, you absolute bastard,” Hux breathed, as Kylo grinned up at him.

“Do you want it?”

Hux blinked, a look of defiance crossing his features.

“I didn’t say _stop_ , did I?”

Kylo didn’t need more of an invitation.

Greedily, he wrapped his lips around Hux’s cock, his tongue running itself along the tip. Kylo bobbed his head gently at first, making sure to catch every whimper Hux allowed to escape from his mouth, every shiver, every single motion and sound Hux made as he allowed himself to be given up for the first time in his life.

Hux’s hands carded themselves desperately through Kylo’s hair as he continued to take more of Hux into his mouth, his own self control already beginning to slip from his grasp; Kylo could feel himself becoming unbearably hard as he continued, feeling Hux’s hard cock underneath Kylo’s tongue, running itself up and down Hux’s length as Kylo bobbed up and down atop the sheets, one hand gripping the skin on Hux’s torso, the other working itself along the base of Hux’s cock, feeling every tremor and pulse echoing through Hux’s body.

Hux was practically whining, Kylo realized. The boy whimpered as Kylo took him completely into his mouth, the tip of Hux’s dick hitting the back of his throat, the total fullness of the sensation completely hypnotizing, completely and purely sexual.

_God, I want this all the time_ , Kylo thought, delirious. _I want his fucking dick in my mouth, I want to feel him moving underneath me, I want to hear his voice, I want to hear him whimper and moan for me…_

Hux’s whines turned into moans as Kylo continued relentlessly, allowing Hux’s cock to fill his mouth, allowing it to choke him until he could hear Hux moan his name, moan it so loudly that anyone walking outside could hear.

Kylo wanted Hux squirming beneath him, running his hands through Kylo’s thick black hair, getting them tangled in the strands. He wanted to taste Hux, all of Hux, every inch him with his tongue, sliding up and down his skin, making Hux feel like the only thing that mattered, the only thing Kylo could ever dream of wanting ever again.

“K- _Kylo_ …”

Hux nearly cried when he came, his hips shaking as he did so. Kylo took it all in his mouth, all too willingly, all too happy to do what Hux might want, anything to make Hux happy, anything to make him feel good.

Kylo smirked up at Hux, who had somehow managed to look even more disheveled than he had previously. The freckles on his pale cheeks were almost unnoticeable atop the red that had crept upon them, his eyes glassy and distant. It wasn’t until Kylo glanced at Hux’s lips that he remembered how hard he was.

Rising up carefully, Kylo placed himself back atop Hux, taking his warm face and kissing his lips as lovingly as Kylo possibly could. He hoped Hux might not care when Kylo slowly began removing his own slacks, hastily grabbing hold of his own throbbing dick and palming it slowly.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, before Kylo could lean down for another kiss.

“I’m…you know,” Kylo responded, confused. “I’m…do you not want me to?”

Hux rolled his eyes, already beginning to look more like himself.

“Not _yourself_ , you ass.”

Kylo’s eyes widened when he felt Hux’s hand reach forward and wrap itself around Kylo’s dick, slowly but expertly stroking its length. Hux looked innocently up at Kylo, as though he didn’t know what the larger boy had expected.

Kylo felt his breath shortening as Hux continued to jerk him off, his hand working itself up and down Kylo’s shaft, the flush on his freckled face returning in full force, his lips still swollen from not long before. Kylo reached down and took Hux’s lips in a furious kiss, and Hux responded in kind by moving his hand just a bit faster, gripping the slightest bit tighter.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s cheek, the heat inside him building to an irrepressible level.

Hux smirked, quickening his final strokes as Kylo came, muttering curse words into Hux’s ear, his lips kissing the skin on Hux’s cheeks, his jawline.

“Fucking _shit_ , Hux. Fucking _hell_.”

Hux chuckled as Kylo slowly rolled off of him, afraid that if he went as limp as he wanted to he might crush the boy beneath him. As if to voice his disagreement, Hux pulled himself up and back onto Kylo’s chest, accepting the arms that greeted him, wrapping themselves tightly around Hux’s small frame.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Kylo mumbled, content. “Just…amazing.”

Hux laughed, his voice soft atop Kylo’s chest.

“You’re pretty alright, too.”

Kylo closed his eyes, allowing Hux’s heat to wash itself over his side. The room had been cool before, but Kylo couldn’t remember ever feeling warmer in his life. Even the chill that crept through the windowpane didn’t bother him, as it usually would. Kylo felt then, drained and exhausted and completely, totally, content, that he could stay in this moment, here with Hux, for the rest of his life.

 

 

*           *           *

 

 

“Oh my God.”

Kylo blinked his eyes open at the sound of Hux’s voice.

“Wha?” he mumbled, sitting up. Hux’s sheets had been returned to their place on the mattress, and the light outside had disappeared completely. Now the room, lit only by Hux’s single lamp, seemed even smaller than before. The previously welcoming bookshelf loomed before them, a dark shadow in an otherwise safe place.

Hux sat at the foot of the bed, hunched over his phone.

_Right_ , Kylo remembered. _He needed to charge it. That’s why we’re even here._

“Hux?” Kylo asked, propping himself up on the pillows. “What’s up?”

Hux sighed, placing his head in one hand. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

“My father is coming,” he responded quietly.

Kylo blinked.

“When?”

Hux peered up at Kylo, something like an apology in his grassy eyes.

“Two minutes.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo swallows, because spitters are quitters.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!:)  
> Thanks SO much for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux comes face to face with one of the seven deadly sins...and wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Finals are now over, so I'll be able to post longer and more frequent chapters in the future. As always, you can find me on tumblr at [no-hux-given](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-hux-given)

“For Christ’s sake, Kylo, _put your pants on!_ ”

Hux knew that he was being a bit neurotic; when he’d first gotten the message from his father regarding his visit, Hux had felt altogether calm. He had, in a way, accepted the fact that his father would, at any moment, arrive at his door and see a strange young man in his son’s bed. Hux had felt, for a minute or so, that he could deal with the repercussions of that.

It wasn’t until he remembered that Kylo was ass naked under the sheets, did anxiety get the best of him.

“Kylo!” Hux repeated, throwing his boyfriend the slacks that had been abandoned on the floor. “ _Pants!_ Now!”

Kylo nodded, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting dressed as quickly as it seemed possible for him to do.

Hux darted around the room, trying to find anything out of place. The bed would have to be made, there couldn’t be anything that might lead his father to believe that Hux and Kylo had been in it together. Hux’s groaned when he saw that Kylo’s underwear still lay on the floor.

“You couldn’t have remembered these?” Hux hissed, kicking them underneath the bed in a desperate attempt at hiding them.

“You threw my pants at me!” Kylo snapped, looking more afraid than angry. “They’re on, he won’t be able to tell I’m not wearing underwear!”

“Whatever, just, just…” Hux breathed, setting to work straightening his sheets. “Get off the bed, get off, and give me the blankets! No, fix your hair, dammit!”

Kylo blinked.

“Fix my _hair_?”

“ _Yes_ , fix your hair! You look like Whitney Houston!”

“Do you have a brush or something?”

“ _Just use your fingers!”_

Hux didn’t like snapping at Kylo; in fact, he knew he would feel rather guilty about the whole situation a bit later. But at that moment, he could think of nothing else but making sure his room was pristine. He quickly gathered up his sheets and tossed them back into place, struggling to smooth them all out and have them look precise. By the time he had finished, Kylo had returned his blazer to his shoulders, and his hair looked somewhat normal.

“Should I go?” Kylo asked, looking about as terrified as Hux felt.

“Um, I think maybe-“

“Junior?”

Hux could have sworn that Kylo jumped about a foot in the air when the voice from outside Hux’s door made itself known. Two minutes, his father had said. Brendol Hux Sr. was always prompt, after all.

Kylo looked desperately at Hux, hoping to receive a cue as to what their next move should be. Hux snapped his fingers and gestured at the desk, praying that Kylo would pick up on the hint.

Thankfully, Kylo seemed to know what Hux had in mind. He sat himself down in Hux’s desk chair, then reached into Hux’s satchel and pulled out one of their unfinished chemistry assignments, taking out a pen and scribbling away immediately.

Hux nodded. It would have to do.

When he opened the door, his father looked just the same as any other day; ginger hair, pale skin, black suit and a briefcase in hand. Hux noticed his father wore a deep red tie on this particular occasion; quite a bold change from the usual black. But Hux couldn’t help but feel like there was something a little bit different about his father; the lines around his eyes seemed just a bit more pronounced, little strands of his exquisitely gelled hair fading to a dull brown. His eyes, which had always been a deeper green than Hux’s, seemed almost gray in that moment.

But his shoulders were straight, his face composed. He looked like the picture of togetherness, the essence of what a person should be. Hux could feel himself instantly mirroring his father’s posture, trying to emulate the same confidence onto his own features.

“Father,” Hux nodded, hoping he looked anything other than guilty. “This is a surprise.”

Brendol Sr. nodded in return, giving his son what could (almost) be described as a warm smile.

“It’s good to see you, Junior,” he replied sincerely, gently moving himself into the room. “I hope I haven’t interrupted any…”

Hux felt his cheeks go hot when his father spotted Kylo.

Brendol Sr. didn’t seem altogether shocked to see someone else in his son’s room; but then, he never was one to showcase his emotions openly. But Hux knew his father well enough to note the slight widening of his eyes, the sliver of tension that ran through his shoulders. Brendol Sr. was not expecting to find another boy in his son’s room.

Kylo stood immediately, to Hux’s relief. The larger boy ran a hand smoothly through his hair, all trace of the previous moment’s hectic air completely absent from his face.

“Father, this is Kylo,” Hux introduced. “He’s my chem lab partner.”

Hux prayed he sounded as formal as possible when describing who Kylo really was. He worried that if he came across as too familiar, his father might suspect something to be amiss.

“Yes…Kylo,” Brendol Sr. repeated. He did not offer his hand to shake.

_Shit._

“Its good to meet you, sir,” Kylo replied politely, reaching forward to offer his own hand to Hux’s father. Hux felt a bit surprised by this; he hadn’t ever imagined Kylo to be someone who was good with introductions, or really anything social. When Brendol Sr. connected his hand with Kylo’s, Hux prayed Kylo had the good sense to shake firmly.

“Congratulations on your latest merger,” Kylo said politely when they broke apart. “I hear it may widen your reach in the east.”

Hux blinked. He didn’t remember telling Kylo anything about his father’s business practice.

Brendol Sr. looked impressed.

“Well thank you,” he replied, something like a smile forming on his lips. “It wasn’t easy, but with Kanjiklub Inc. on our side, we may be able to broaden our horizons a bit.”

“I always thought Empire Labs could use a bit of growth,” Kylo continued. “They’ve just always lacked the appropriate resources.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling them for the past fifteen years,” Brendol Sr. replied. “I’m glad the board has come to see reason.”

Hux could hardly believe what he was hearing.

It was a moment or so before he realized that he had been staring at Kylo with something like incredulity on his face. Why had Kylo not previously mentioned his apparently extensive knowledge of Brendol Hux Sr.’s business ventures?

Before Hux could ponder any of this further, Brendol Sr. cleared his throat.

“Kylo,” he began politely. “Would you be so kind as to give my son and I a moment alone?”

“Of course, sir.” Kylo nodded.

Kylo grabbed his backpack from the floor, and with a slight nod to Hux, exited the room, closing the door gently on his way out.

Hux breathed in slowly as his father moved towards the desk where Kylo had been sitting moments before. For a moment, Hux panicked, wondering if maybe they had forgotten to erase some sort of evidence that might indicate something suspicious. But Brendol Sr. only sat down in the chair, then gestured to the bed. Hux understood this to mean he should take a seat.

Once he had, Hux and his father were facing each other, perfectly still. Hux wasn’t entirely sure who was supposed to speak first, though he found in those sorts of situations, it might be best just to wait.

After a moment or so, Brendol Sr. cleared his throat.

“How are your studies going?”

_Alright, a perfectly normal question._

“Quite well,” Hux replied shortly.

His father nodded slowly.

“And your applications?”

“All submitted.”

“Good.”

Hux couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved by the vague nature of his father’s questions. On any normal day, he would be sure to collect every detail of both Hux’s health and academic progress. Now he seemed almost distant, as if he were trying to hide something. It was confusing, and Hux wanted clarification.

“How are you, father?”

Hux asked this gently, with caution; but Brendol Sr. didn’t seem annoyed by his son’s sudden inquiry.

“I am well,” he replied.

“That’s good to hear.”

Hux knew enough of his father to be able to tell when he was being sincere. He couldn’t detect any trace of falsehood in Brendol Sr.’s voice, but something else lay within his tone. There was something he wanted an answer to, and Hux was confident he knew what it might be.

A moment or so later, his suspicions were confirmed.

“That boy,” Brendol Sr. said matter-of-factly. “You called him Kylo.”

Hux swallowed.

_Shit._

“Yes.”

“His name is Ben Solo. Leia Organa’s son.”

Brendol Sr. said this as though he thought Hux had no idea as to Kylo’s birth name or family. Hux supposed it made sense; growing up, he had always heard his father talk with his colleagues about the long-standing rivalry between Empire Labs and Leia Organa’s more liberal organizations. Hux could only imagine what it might mean to his father that Hux had been fraternizing with the son of the chancellor.

“Yes, I…I know that,” Hux responded carefully. “He likes to be called Kylo.”

Brendol Sr. raised his eyebrows at his son’s last comment, and Hux knew immediately he shouldn’t have said anything.

“What is the nature of your relationship?”

_Oh no._

“I told you,” Hux stammered. “We’re lab partners.”

“I’m not daft, junior.”

Hux struggled to meet his father’s gaze.

“Are you intimate?”

“I…father, I don’t-“

“I’m not trying to pry, son. Truly. I just want to make sure you’re being safe.”

“I am. We are.”

Brendol Sr. nodded thoughtfully.

“Is he nice to you?”

Hux blinked, surprised.

“Is he…nice to me?”

Hux’s father nodded again, staring very seriously into his son’s eyes.

“Is he good to you? Does he care about you?”

Hux had never really thought about this question before. On one hand, this might have implicated that Hux was being reckless with his emotions, allowing someone he didn’t truly know to overtake his thoughts; but he knew this wasn’t the case. He didn’t have to think about whether or not Kylo cared for him. It was there, in all its absurdity and silliness. Kylo allowing Hux to cling to his chest every night, Kylo offering to fetch Hux’s lunch; Kylo staying put, even when Hux became stressed and snapped in a way that he could never be proud of.

Kylo, Hux saw then, cared for him more than Hux had even realized.

“Yes, father,” Hux answered after a moment’s contemplation. “I really think he does.”

Brendol Sr. did not smile, though he did not show any sign of disapproval. The lines that had only just begun to appear on his seemingly age-less face looked deeper now, more pronounced. Hux thought of reaching out to trace the thin wrinkles on the corner of his father’s mouth; he wondered how Brendol Sr. had managed to produce laughter lines, when he almost never laughed.

“You’re smart, Junior.” Brendol Sr. responded finally. “I’m going to trust you on this.”

Hux nodded, relieved.

“Thank you.”

“Tell him he’s welcome at our home whenever he may wish,” Brendol Sr. added, reaching over to straighten a pencil that had titled askew on his son’s desk.

Hux blinked, confused.

“Really?” he asked. “So you’re…alright, with this. With me, and…him.”

“Of course,” Brendol Sr. said, his eyebrows rising.

Hux nearly shook his head in disbelief.

“I thought you would be angry.”

“Why on earth would I be angry?”

“Because he’s…well, he’s a…he.”

Hux hated when his face went red around anyone, especially his father. He hated feeling like he should be ashamed of something. He especially hated the fact that all of this had come out in such an unplanned way. Hux would have liked to sit down with his father in a formal setting, perhaps over a nice dinner somewhere expensive, before he broke the news about his sexual preferences. But now, of all things that could have happened, Brendol Sr. looked as though he was trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

“What?” Hux asked, hearing how defensive he sounded, and not liking it one bit.

Brendol Sr. only smiled.

“Son, I’ve known you were gay for a very long time.”

Hux startled.

“What?”

His father only shrugged, creasing lines into his perfectly pressed suit.

“When you were younger and you watched Legally Blonde, you would always rewind the parts with Luke Wilson when you thought I wasn’t in the room.”

_Oh my God._

“I…uh,” Hux stuttered, at a loss. “Um…alright.”

Brendol Sr. nodded.

“Its nothing to be ashamed of, Junior,” he continued thoughtfully. “I’ve had my share of experimentation, let me tell you, when I was in college there was this fellow who was so handsome-“

“Father, you don’t have to…I mean, I’m okay if you don’t-“

Hux knew he couldn’t hide the blazing crimson color of his cheeks.

“Oh, is that embarrassing?” Brendol Sr. asked innocently. “Sorry, yes, you’re right. Best leave that to the past then.”

Brendol Sr. looked almost like the fathers on TV then, Hux thought. His usual air of haughtiness and composure had veiled itself with something akin to effort, or self-awareness. Hux realized in that moment that his father was trying; really, truly, trying. It touched Hux in a way that he surprised him.

“Thank you, father,” Hux said softly, struggling once more to meet the gaze of the tired man across the room.

He wished there was more he felt comfortable saying.

“I better get moving,” Brendol Sr. coughed, before Hux could pluck up any more courage. “I’ve got a dinner with a potential client. Could be big.”

“Yes, of course.”

Brendol Sr. stood, straightening out his suit jacket and adjusting his tie. He knelt down to pick up his briefcase from the floor, nodding approvingly at the cleanliness of the space.

“Tell Kylo what I said.”

“Of course. Good luck at your dinner.”

Brendol Sr. nodded, breaking eye contact with his son completely. He turned towards the door, the creak of its hinges shrilling in Hux’s ears as it opened. Hux nearly forgot to straighten his posture when his father turned back, a smile playing on his lips.

“Good to see you, son.”

 

 

 

*           *           *

 

“He wants you to come and stay with us,” Hux mumbled.

Hux, once more, found himself warmed by Kylo’s bed sheets later on that evening. He gratefully inhaled the smell of Kylo’s cologne, which hung in the air like a thin, hypnotizing fog. Kylo, for once, sat dutifully at his own desk, tapping at his keyboard. Hux had offered to help him with his assignment; calculus, which came as easily to Hux as anything else. But Kylo insisted that Hux lay down to rest.

“He says you’re welcome any time,” Hux continued, rolled up tight in the covers.

“Wait, so, he knows?” Kylo asked, turning towards the bed.

Hux shrugged.

“I guess he does.”

“And he’s okay with it?” Kylo continued. “Even though he knows who I am?”

“He seems to like you.”

Kylo’s eyebrows pushed together, a familiar crease appearing on his forehead. Hux got the feeling that Kylo didn’t believe it. Then, it wasn’t as though Hux had ever given Kylo a reason to think his father _would_ approve of his relationship. Perhaps that was why Kylo knew so much about Empire Laboratories. Perhaps he had studied up, and read all the latest news about the company. Perhaps he was trying his hardest to seem impressive.

“Do you want to know what he said?” Hux asked. He knew he was baiting Kylo, but it was for good reason. Hux wanted Kylo to feel some sort of approval, for once.

When Kylo didn’t respond, Hux continued.

“He asked if you were nice to me.”

Kylo cocked his head to the side, reminding Hux of a confused puppy.

“Nice?”

“Yeah,” Hux smiled. “And if I thought you cared about me.”

“What did you say?” Kylo pressed.

“I said I think you really do.”

“Do you believe that?”

“You haven’t run off yet, after all.”

Kylo smiled, a shy smirk directed at the ground. It took Hux a moment or so to realize that Kylo had begun to blush, a light pink, painting itself along the lines of his ears, and down to his cheeks. Hux welcomed Kylo’s presence as he crossed the small space between the desk and the bed, his bare feet padding along the tile floor. Hux welcomed the familiar feeling of Kylo’s arms as they wrapped themselves gently around Hux’s form, holding him in an embrace that sent tiny shivers of energy through his arms.

“And I don’t plan on it,” Kylo murmured softly into Hux’s hair.

Hux supposed one of them should rise to close Kylo’s laptop, its bright screen casting shadows across the room. But neither of them seemed to want to move. Their space, however small, seemed like the entire world to Hux. At that moment, he could have fit all of his plans into that one area, that one bed. If he didn’t know better, he might’ve resolved to stay there for the rest of his life, where he could keep an eye on Kylo, and Kylo could always have his arms wrapped tight around Hux, as though that might be enough to keep his whole world from falling apart.

“Mitaka is having a party on Sunday night,” Hux murmured into Kylo’s shoulder. “It’s an annual thing, for the start of winter break. Come with me?”

Kylo lay silent for a moment.

“Do I have to wear a suit?”

“A suit?” Hux laughed, incredulous. “I said a party, not a wedding.”

“Well, I don’t know what your friends wear!” Kylo sputtered, embarrassed.

“Its actually a Christmas sweater party,” Hux mused. “So lets hope you’ve got one of those, or you won’t be allowed in.”

“You have a Christmas sweater? _You_?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hux asked defensively. “I enjoy Christmas as much as the next person.”

Kylo shrugged.

“I just didn’t realize your friends were enforcing a dress code,” Kylo responded. “I hadn’t expected that.”

“You’ll meet them, you know. My friends.”

“Yeah…I know.”

Hux squirmed against Kylo’s arms, trying to get a better looks at the larger boy’s face. What he saw did not surprise him; fear, nervous energy, and a hint of anger.

“They’ll like you.”

“Whatever.”

Hux narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t ‘whatever’ me, asshole.”

“Sorry,” Kylo mumbled. “I just don’t really think I’ll fit in well with your friends.”

“You fit in with me.”

“Yeah, because you’re as big of a dick as I am! Just better at hiding it.”

Hux decided he would neither confirm nor deny the validity of that statement.

“Kylo, I really only have one friend that matters, and she already thinks you’re okay.”

“If I go, will you, like…sit with me? And stuff?”

Hux blinked.

“Sit with you and stuff,” he repeated slowly. “Is that all?”

“Come on, you know what I mean! Don’t make me elaborate.”

“Of course I’ll sit with you, idiot. Anything else?”

Hux could feel the slow release of breath that Kylo had been holding in, the steady fall of his broad shoulders. Strands of Kylo’s hair tickled Hux’s eyelids, their noses brushing lightly against each other.

“That’s all.”

Kylo’s response, short and final, was enough to make Hux bite his tongue for the rest of the night. Kylo fell asleep before he did; though this had become the usual. But Hux found himself awake for longer than he was used to, trying his hardest to focus on the light exhales from Kylo’s mouth, the ones that kissed the tip of Hux’s nose with steady ease.

_That’s all._

 

 

*           *          *

 

Mitaka’s London home had always been perfect for a high school party.

His mother, a well-known socialite, disliked cold weather so much that she split her time between London and Dubai, opting for a warmer climate once the winter months set in. This meant that Mitaka had the option to either join his mother in more temperate weather, or spend the two weeks of winter break alone in London. For obvious reasons, he always chose the latter.

According to Mitaka, his mother was very big into the minimalistic movement of the late 90’s. This was quite apparent in the way that she had decorated her home. The only furniture in the house were things considered to be absolute necessities, like couches and chairs, maybe an occasional table here and there. The art on the walls adhered to a strict black and white only code, as well as the few vases and assorted mini-sculptures that scattered the edges of rooms. This meant that all Mitaka had to do before a party was move the art and sculptures to his bedroom closet, and hope that no one spilled drinks on anything too important.

The location of the house helped, as well. Though technically in London, Mitaka’s mother had chosen a place far off in the suburbs, where there was no current development besides a little bungalow here and there. No neighbors meant no-noise complaints, which meant little risk of being caught by police.

For these reasons, along with the fact that Mitaka had become one of the more popular students at New Republic, his Christmas break bash had evolved into the ultimate teen party of dreams.

By the time Hux and Kylo pulled up to the house, it was already near impossible to find a decent parking spot. The road was quite narrow as it was, so most people were starting to park in the grass. Kylo was not all too pleased to discover he had to leave his Buick in the dirt.

“I’ll have to wash it tomorrow,” Kylo mumbled. “or my parents will wonder where I was tonight.”

The pulsing beats of music snaked their way through the spacious front lawn, past groups of teenagers sitting casually in the grass, or making their way to and from the front door. The house, with its boxy, modern architecture and large windows, looked almost like a glowing spaceship beneath the cloudless sky, sparse bluish lightning casting its tempting luminescence through the darkness. Standing a good distance away, you could hear the sound of drunken laughter and joyful conversation being had both within and outside of the house.

“Your friends really know how to party.” Kylo observed, as they made their way up the gravel driveway to the front door. “Is it always like this?”

“Actually, yes,” Hux responded. “Only last year the lights were red instead of blue, for Christmas or something. It ended up making everyone look a bit like demons.”

Kylo nodded, scrunching his lips up in a way Hux had learned signaled nervous energy.

“Relax.”

“I feel stupid,” Kylo huffed, pulling at the end of his sweater.

“Well, you _look_ absolutely stunning.”

Hux could have sworn that Kylo’s face turned three shades of red before he instinctively placed his hair overtop his ears. Hux practically giggled as he gazed down at Kylo’s choice of Christmas sweater, which simply depicted a decapitated snowman laying sadly on the ground, one single tear dripping down its detached head. Hux’s own sweater was completely black, and simply read “Bah Humbug” in large letters.

Hux had to admit, they were both so on-brand it was almost painful.

As soon as they walked through the front door, Hux could feel the eyes of those in attendance as they glued themselves to Kylo’s arm draped possessively over Hux’s shoulder. Because of the spaciousness and minimalistic furnishings, the space held an almost club-like atmosphere. People danced in the living room, the couches having been pushed back to the far corners of the room, where a few couples could be spotted necking drunkenly at each other. Hux spotted that sophomore rugby player, Finn, and Poe Dameron getting very friendly on Mitaka’s wide black armchair, pushed off towards the back door.

Hux spotted Phasma across the room, talking animatedly with a friend of hers. He considered waving her over, but found it wasn’t necessary when Mitaka popped up in front of them, waving two bottles of beer in their faces.

“Bloody tits, _Hux_!” Mitaka slurred. “You’re here!”

Hux held back an eye roll.

“Jesus, Mitaka, its only 11:00.”

Mitaka grinned back widely, a sheen of sweat on the top of his forehead.

“Why are you berating me when I haven’t been introduced to your special friend?”

Hux grimaced as he glanced towards Kylo, who looked about as cool-faced as he did walking through the halls at school.

“Kylo,” he said shortly, not taking his arm from around Hux. “Cool place.”

Mitaka smiled stupidly, swaying a bit where he stood.

“Well, thhhh-ank you!” he whooped, leaning forward to shove the bottles of beer in Hux and Kylo’s free hands. “I like your sweater…its like…frosty the snowman meets the headless horseman! You get it? You get it, right?”

Hux couldn’t hold back his smile. He hadn’t realized that Mitaka was already at the point in the night where he became best friends with everyone he met.

Kylo, too, looked like he was having trouble keeping a grin from his face.

“Yeah, I get it,” he responded. “Yours is…something, uh, too.”

Mitaka stuck out his chest proudly, showcasing his choice of sweater for the room. His depicted a lazer-cat shooting beams from its eyes, at, what Hux assumed, was a small village of elves at the North Pole.

“I had to order it from across the pond,” Mitaka explained happily, “but it was worth the shipping costs.”

“Are you all talking about his heinous cat sweater?”

Hux was glad to see Phasma appear next to Mitaka, looking pleasantly sober next to Mitaka’s red face and shit-eating grin. Behind Phasma came a girl Hux had never met, with dramatic black eyeliner and lipstick.

“Hello, boys,” Phasma winked. “You’re both looking quite dapper this winter evening.”

“You too,” Hux smiled. “Though I’m not sure what your jumper is meant to mean.”

Phasma rolled her eyes.

“You and everyone else. Its supposed to be grandma got run over by a reindeer.”

The girl with the dark lipstick smirked.

“Just looks like a dead old woman with footprints on her back.”

“Well yeah!” Phasma huffed. “How else would you draw it?”

The girl shrugged, and extended her hand gracefully towards Hux and Kylo.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” she mused. “I’m Bazine, Phasma’s latest conquest.”

“Oi!” Phasma grinned. “That’s a bit impersonal, don’t you think?”

“I call it how it is,” Bazine shrugged. “And you must be Hux and Kylo.”

Hux nodded, extending his hand. Bazine’s grip was sure and firm; Hux decided he liked her.

“And we haven’t been introduced either,” Phasma hummed, turning her attention to Kylo. “Hello, I’m the best friend you’ve no doubt heard so much about. If you hurt him, you will answer to me. Got that?”

Kylo blinked.

“Um…understood.”

“Perfect!” Phasma chirped. “We’re going to get along quite well, Kylo. What do you drink?”

Kylo glanced down at the beer Mitaka had shoved into his hand.

“Well, this, apparently.”

Phasma grimaced.

“That’s shit,” she huffed. “Follow me to the kitchen. We’ll find you boys some real drinks.”

Hux turned his head to glance at Kylo. He noticed a little bit of a smile playing on the taller boy’s usually downturned lips.

They made their way to the kitchen through the near intoxicating beats blaring through the speaker system throughout the house. Teens were talking and laughing, spilling liquid over their sweaters and looking, overall, as though they were having a good time. Hux noticed a group of ninth years in a small circle, spinning a bottle on the carpet between them. Outside, people played beer pong on a folding table, onlookers keeping their hands warm under their arms or inside each other’s pockets.

There were fewer people in the kitchen, but the countertop was nearly invisible underneath rows and rows of bottles, glasses, and plastic cups. Hux thought that Mitaka had really gone all out this year in particular.

“We’ve got everything!” Phasma announced, gesturing widely at the impressive selection. “We’ve got vodka, rum, whiskey, tequila, wine, beer, mixers, everything your heart could ever desire!”

Bazine was already busy mixing herself some sort of impressive cocktail, and Phasma just as soon set to work on her own concoction. Hux couldn’t help but feel a little bit overwhelmed by all the choices.

“I’ll have whatever you want,” he murmured to Kylo.

Kylo nodded, removing his arm from Hux’s shoulders.

“How do you feel about an Irish Redhead?”

“I have trouble believing that’s a thing you didn’t just make up on the spot.”

Kylo smiled.

“You’ll like it.”

It turned out, an “Irish Redhead” only consisted of sprite, Irish whiskey and lemon juice. Hux supposed it was appropriately named, since the final result turned out to be an orange color.

_Hmm. Cute._

Kylo and Hux followed Phasma and Bazine out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where it seemed the real party was happening. They found Mitaka and Xileran facilitating a rousing game of “drunk jenga” with a group of tenth years. It seemed to be going well; one person had already run outside to vomit, and another sat confidently in the misshapen circle, wearing only a pair of tighty-whities.

Phasma finally led them over to a small room off to the side of the house, thin curtains hanging loosely over the entryway. The inside contained a single black couch, already occupied by a few students Hux recognized.

He first saw Vierra, sitting happily between two burly third years. She wore a curve hugging red sweater that read “Santa Baby” in large letters across the chest, and her platinum blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. The moment Hux walked through the door, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Hux!” she exclaimed. “You’re here!”

Hux glanced at Phasma, who only shrugged in return.

“Yes, I’m here,” Hux responded. “I always am.”

“Oh, I know, don’t be silly,” Vierra continued. “I just thought you and your new friend would prefer to spend some time alone.”

She said this innocently enough, so Hux didn’t really see a reason to comment back. Instead he sighed and pulled Kylo over to where Phasma and Bazine sat themselves, trying to find a comfortable position against the wall. Kylo moved his torso beneath Hux’s back, allowing the smaller boy to settle in against his chest. Hux contented himself with the feeling of Kylo’s chin grazing his cheekbone, taking more sips of his drink.

“This is bloody toxic,” Hux muttered to Kylo. “You can barely taste the alcohol.”

“Its pretty impressive,” Kylo responded. “Just be careful with it.”

Hux nodded dismissively, taking another swig.

“Hux! What are you drinking?”

Hux tried to suppress the roll of his eyes.

Vierra stood up from the couch, making her way over to where Hux and Kylo sat lazily on the carpet. Bazine and Phasma stared passively beside them.

“Can I try it?” Vierra asked innocently, the smell of her perfume hitting Hux with full force.

Hux blinked, unsure of how to respond.

Before he could think any further, Vierra had already plucked Kylo’s drink from off the ground, taking a generous sip. When she removed her lips from the rim, Hux could make out a crystal clear stain of red lipstick.

_Well. That’s…irritating._

Vierra nodded as she swallowed, twisting her face a little as she assessed the drink.

“Hmm, I like it!” she chirped. “Did you make it?”

It took Hux a moment to realize she was speaking not to him, but to Kylo.

“Uh, yeah,” Kylo mumbled.

Vierra smiled sweetly.

“Wow! You’re good at that. Ben Solo, right?”

Hux narrowed his eyes, casting a glance to Phasma. She too looked suspicious of Vierra’s sudden interest, her finger tracing itself along the rim of her cup.

“Its Kylo,” Hux said immediately, before Kylo had the chance to respond.

Vierra nodded, as though she understood completely.

“Ky-lo,” she repeated. “I _love_ that name.”

Phasma snorted.

“You heard it before, Vierra?”

“Well, no,” Vierra huffed. “But it’s so pretty. Elegant. It _really_ suits you.”

Hux began to feel something rising in his stomach; something not unlike bile, an unusual dislike that he hadn’t remembered feeling ever before. He looked at Vierra and saw only a stupid girl who needed to shut her mouth. He felt Kylo against him and thought only to defend what was rightfully his, and his alone.

_He’s mine, Hux growled inwardly. Fuck off._

Vierra did not fuck off.

“How come we’ve never talked before, Kylo?” she continued, scooting herself a bit closer to the pair. “I mean, I’ve seen you around, but you’ve never come to one of these little things before!”

Kylo cleared his throat, hesitant.

“I don’t normally come to this stuff,” he replied honestly.

“Oh, me either!” Vierra assured. “I usually prefer to be alone.”

_Liar._

“Oh yeah, Vierra,” Bazine put in, more than a hint of bite in her voice. “Everyone knows the one thing you hate is attention.”

If Vierra noticed the sarcasm, she didn’t let it show. Instead she scooted even further towards Kylo, so that her leg practically brushed against his. The feeling inside Hux rose to an almost unbearable height; he wanted to shove her off, take Kylo’s hand and lead him back to the car, back to some place they could be alone, just the two of them, without this intrusion from the same girl who once said Ben Solo was the worst possible person anyone could ever date.

“Kylo, have you seen the roof yet?” Vierra crooned, her leg now making full contact with Kylo’s jeans. “I’ve heard that there’s a garden up there. If you want, you can come with me and I’ll show you the-“

_I’LL SHOW YOU THE BLOODY GARDEN!_

Hux had never before “seen red.” He had been angry, sure. Maybe even furious. But he was never so incredibly and completely filled with hate than when he saw Vierra’s hand snaking its way towards Kylo’s arm, crawling along the floor like a viper that was trying to take what was fucking Hux’s, his and his alone-

“Hux! What the _fuck?_ ” Vierra shrieked, both her sweater and the tips of her hair dripping with Hux’s unfinished Irish Redhead. “Why did you _do_ that?!”

Beside him, Hux could hear Bazine and Phasma choking back laughter. He didn’t remember throwing his drink at Vierra; in fact, he didn’t even remember making the decision. Yet there she was, with whiskey and sprite down the front of her sweater, desecrating her perfectly straightened hair.

“ _Hux!”_ Vierra repeated, nearly on the verge of tears. “What the _fuck_?!”

Hux shrugged.

“Oops,” he replied dully. “My hand must have slipped.”

Vierra left the room in a tearful rage before she could hear the earsplitting cackle emitted by Phasma. Bazine only shook her head, smiling into her hand.

Hux shifted, turning his body around to face Kylo, who stared back at him in complete awe. Hux smiled, contenting himself with counting the little black freckles that dotted parts of Kylo’s face.

_One, mine._

_Two, mine._

_Three, mine._

_Four, five, six._

_Mine, mine,_ mine _._

“Do you want to dance?”

Kylo blinked in surprise.

“Do I…what?”

Hux grinned.

“Do you want to go and dance with me? I believe I’ve had enough to drink.”

It took Kylo a moment to realize Hux was serious. When he did, he gave Hux a small smile, a small bat of his stupid, perfect eyelashes.

_Mine._

They made their way to the living room, where a large group of students were already gathered, dancing in pairs or groups to music that held a surprisingly hypnotic beat, an almost intoxicating drone. Hux sucked in a breath as Kylo pulled him in close, placing his large hands on the small of Hux’s back.

Hux didn’t usually dance. He had never found it productive.

But he wanted everyone to see this. He wanted every single student at New Republic to see their bodies pressed together, see the kisses they placed on each other’s exposed skin. Hux wanted them all to notice how fucking _dirty_ Brendol Hux was being, grinding all over the boy they all thought was completely dangerous and untouchable. He wanted them to see Kylo grinding right back, moving his hips along with Hux’s, clutching gently at his sweater, and breathing sweet nothings into his ear.

Hux wanted them all to see as he memorized every last detail of Kylo’s face.

Mine,

            mine,

                        mine,

                                    mine,

                                                **_mine._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I'm so grateful to those of you who are sticking with this story!
> 
> Please remember that your comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> XOXO, gossip hux


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha WOW what a crazy three months of nothing but writer's block!  
> Sorry this took me so long. I want to thank all the good people who've spoken to me and encouraged me to keep writing even when I feel like I can't. You all keep this fic alive, honestly.   
> I hope you're all well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> You can find and talk to me on my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-hux-given)

 

 

 

Kylo awoke in the biggest bed he’d ever been in.

It was Hux’s bed, to be exact. In the enormous, unrealistically pristine apartment he shared with his father, Hux had the second bedroom to himself. The whole room, including adjoining bathroom and closet, had to be about half the size of Kylo’s entire house. The sparse furnishings mainly consisted of chic black armchairs and one desk, perched delicately next to one large, well-groomed potted plant. The bed, probably four times the size of the beds back at New Republic, was wrapped up in the softest sheets Kylo had ever felt. It came as no surprise that Hux preferred minimalistic décor, but he certainly didn’t skimp on his bedding. There had to be at least ten pillows beneath the boy’s heads, all intoxicatingly comfortable, and, atop the largest one, lay Hux’s cat, Millicent, purring happily above Kylo’s hair.

And, of course, curled up on Kylo’s chest, lay Hux.

He awoke before Kylo did, nuzzling his nose into the skin of Kylo’s neck. This had come to be Hux’s gentle way of saying _wake up, I’m awake, pay attention to me._

Lazily, Kylo blinked open his eyes, and turned his head towards his favorite part of the room; the floor to ceiling windows on the wall next to the closet, which showcased an undeniably stunning view of the London skyline. The sun had just started to peak above the buildings, casting its orange hue across parkways and pavements. Kylo felt that if he squinted, he might just be able to see his house.

Hux yawned, pulling himself away from Kylo’s chest. Kylo immediately let out a high-pitched whine, making a show of grabbing for Hux as he rose from the mattress. Millicent, too, let out her own mewling protest. She stood on her little orange legs, her tail cascading itself into Kylo’s eyes.

“Would you like some tea?” Hux asked, ignoring the protests of his two devoted partners.

“Tea is for the weak,” Kylo said with a yawn, rolling his torso halfway out of the warm sheets.

Hux chuckled.

“I forgot your people prefer coffee.”

Kylo nodded, ignoring Millicent as she padded down across his chest.

“That’s why we won the war.”

Hux blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“We dumped your precious tea in the harbor.”

Hux threw Kylo an exasperated look,

“Oh, you’re definitely getting tea now.”

Kylo smirked.

“Stay in bed.”

“What time is it?”

“Early. You always get up early. How do you walk away from this view every morning?”

“Used to it, I suppose,” Hux muttered, glancing at the windows.

Kylo grinned cheekily.

“No, I meant this view,” he said, gesturing to his bare chest and stomach.

Hux gave a dramatic roll of his eyes, but not before his cheeks turned a startling pink.

“It _is_ rather lovely,” he admitted.

“Then come back.”

The soft glow of the morning spilled across the room as Hux moved himself back into the sheets, his eyes locked firmly to Kylo’s. Millicent mewed happily as Hux fell back into place, his head resting only a few inches away from Kylo’s, giving Kylo the perfect view of the most adorable nose in the history of all mankind.

_Little freckles_ , Kylo thought, moving to rustle his hair back over his ears.

Before he could finish the gesture, Hux reached up and grabbed Kylo’s hand, gently bringing it back down atop the sheets. Kylo swallowed, confused.

“Keep your hair behind your ears,” Hux said softly.

“Why?”

“I like your ears.”

Then he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kylo’s lips.

Kissing Hux had become second nature. It was as natural to Kylo as breathing, as getting up every morning and placing one foot in front of the other. Yet, somehow, it was even easier than that, even more of a ritual. Kylo couldn’t believe he ever knew a day without Hux, a night without holding him close, feeling his breath. And there, in Hux’s own bed, Kylo had never felt more at home.

_I like your ears_ , he had said.

If Hux were ever the type that would be willing to succumb to Kylo’s whims, then maybe the two of them would have stayed in bed for a longer period of time, perhaps even fallen back asleep. But Hux was early to bed and early to rise. He believed in efficiency, and so after ten more minutes of soft cuddling, Hux again rose from the bed, taking with him all his warmth.

“Let’s go make breakfast,” Hux suggested, walking over to the closet. “The fridge should be full.”

Kylo patted Millicent thoughtfully as he watched Hux pick out a pair of sensible slacks.

“You have someone who does the shopping for you?”

“Well, yes,” Hux said.

“Do they also pick out your clothes, your majesty?”

“Fuck off.”

Kylo grinned as Hux threw a sweater at the bed, which Kylo soon recognized to be his own. His Christmas sweater, to be exact, the one he had worn the night before. He leaned down and sniffed, unsurprised to find it now carried a faint odor of beer and smoke. He would have to remedy that before walking back into his parent’s house.

It hadn’t been easy to convince Leia to let him stay over at a “friend’s” house the night of the party. It wasn’t as though she trusted him as it was, and asking at 12 AM probably wasn’t the best decision. But, somehow, she had given in, after a long series of text messages and one rather angry phone call.

It was a good thing she had agreed. With the way Hux had treated Kylo the night before, the way Hux had danced on him; it was enough to make Kylo hard all over again just thinking about it. Kylo knew he couldn’t go back home without first having time alone with Hux, somewhere private. It would have driven him crazy otherwise.

Kylo stretched and sat up on the mattress, lazily pulling the sweater back over his head. He searched for his pants, which he found crumpled up on the floor next to the bed. He pulled those on as well, then his shoes. He hastily combed through his hair with his fingers, just in case it happened to resemble Whitney Houston’s (according to Hux, this was almost every morning.)

Hux didn’t bother gelling his own hair; it fell into relatively the same place with a few strokes of a comb. The strands looked softer, giving Hux an almost innocent look he didn’t always don. Kylo smiled, reminded of the photographs he had seen the night before, hung up in the hallway.

They depicted Hux as a young boy, smiling uncharacteristically at the camera, his little freckles giving him an angelic impression. Hux had rolled his eyes at the photographs, insisted they weren’t anything worth looking at. But Kylo smiled when he thought of them.

He followed Hux out into the living room, which looked pristine aside from the crystal chess set strewn across the central rug. Hux stopped in his tracks once he spotted this disorder, his mouth twisting into a confused pout.

“Why are there chess pieces all over the floor?”

Kylo shrugged.

“You wanted to play.”

Hux puzzled over this for a moment.

“I hardly remember that.”

“You were…pretty wasted.”

“How wasted?”

“I may have had to carry you to the elevator…and force you to brush your teeth, and wash your face. Also, you got mad at me, because I wouldn’t let you have ice cream.”

Hux blinked.

“Ice cream?” he repeated.

“You really wanted it,” Kylo said, “but I knew it would just make it harder for you to sleep.”

If this admission surprised Hux, he didn’t show it. He simply nodded to himself, then moved into the living room to pick up the little crystal pieces scattering the carpet.

Kylo moved to the kitchen, hoping to find something to start on for breakfast. The Hux men kept their kitchen pristine, of course. They had all the best appliances, and what looked to be very expensive organic produce. When Kylo opened the impossibly fancy fridge, he found everything to be organized in perfect order.

“What do you want?” Kylo asked Hux as he peered into the refrigerator. “Eggs? Bacon?”

Hux strolled towards Kylo, now holding Millicent in his arms.

“Actually, I was thinking we could just heat up some waffles.”

“Like, make waffles? Do you have mix and stuff?”

Hux sighed, leaning forward to place Millicent gently on the ground.

“No, I mean like these,” he said.

Kylo watched as Hux leaned down to open the freezer and pull out a large box of frozen blueberry waffles.

“I like these,” Hux said shortly, holding the box out to Kylo.

Kylo blinked, dumfounded.

“What?” Hux asked, growing defensive. “You have had frozen waffles before, haven’t you?”

“Hux, that box is big enough to feed a family of twelve!” Kylo laughed. “Is that all you eat for breakfast?”

Hux huffed in frustration.

“No,” he snapped, “…Sometimes I make toast.”

Hux was nothing if not surprising.

The two of them ate their breakfasts in a contented silence. Hux turned on the television to some morning show that Kylo recalled his mother watching every now and again. Hux chewed his ridiculous waffles in small, cautious bites, occasionally glancing at Kylo to see if he also enjoyed his meal. Kylo found it unbearably cute, how Hux seemed so insecure about his choice of breakfast food. Kylo imagined Hux growing up eating these waffles, morning after morning, year after year, until they became such a ritual that breaking the pattern would be unspeakable.

“Let’s go into the city,” Hux offered through bites of his breakfast. “I could do with some new sweaters. We could go to Bond Street.”

“I hate Bond Street.”

“And what would you prefer?”

“Literally anything else.”

“Dover Street?”

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“How about somewhere I can actually afford things?”

Hux grimaced, brows furrowed. Kylo realized Hux was trying very hard to think of a lower end shopping center.

“…Westfield?”

“Better.”

“As long as you don’t drag me into Vans,” Hux said, “or wherever it is you get those jeans of yours.”

Kylo grinned.

“Not only will I drag you into Vans, you’re also going to American Apparel and Urban Outfitters. There is no escaping how hip and western I am.”

“Then you’re coming with me to Armani and Michael Kors.”

“Okay, but when they kick me out because they think I’m stealing something, you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

Hux pursed his lips, a sly look creeping onto his face.

“You could always slick your hair back.”

Kylo heaved a great sigh.

“For the hundredth time, no.”

“But you would look so _handsome,”_ Hux whined, placing a persuasive hand on Kylo’s arm.

“All I’ve got is this Christmas sweater, it wouldn’t look right anyway.”

“Perhaps you can borrow something of my father’s,” Hux offered. “You’re not too different in size.”

Ten minutes later, Hux emerged from his father’s bedroom holding what looked to be a very expensive navy blue sweater, and a simple white button down.

“You’ll need to wear your own shoes and pants,” Hux told Kylo as he tossed the articles of clothing his way. “But these should do nicely.”

Kylo relished in the feeling of Hux’s gaze as he removed his own smoky sweater, and slipped the button down through his arms. It felt the slightest bit tight, as did the sweater, but Hux told Kylo that it looked just fine.

Kylo waited patiently in the hall for Hux to say goodbye to Millicent and give her the morning meal (apparently, this was always a very lengthy process.) While there, he began perusing the photos of Hux he had glanced at the night before.

There were a few pictures of an older boy with brown hair and a few sparse freckles, though none of him as a teenager. Kylo assumed this boy was Hux’s older brother, an entity that Hux rarely talked about. The eldest Hux child had moved to Poland with his mother, not long after Hux had turned seven.

Kylo moved down the wall, smiling at the photographs as they came into view. When he neared the end of the hall, one picture in particular caught his eye.

It sat on a small table, pushed up against the wall. It seemed to be the only picture that had its own special area, while the rest were either hanging or perched together in trios.

Hux was in this photo, of course; but he wasn’t alone. A woman with beautiful blonde hair sat with a tiny Hux in her arms, as she smiled happily at the camera. She wore a bright red dress that contrasted sharply with the soft blue of her eyes, and her smile reminded Kylo of Leia’s. Hux, who couldn’t have been older than four or five, giggled up at her, a large grin on his small face. Even in this perfectly captured moment, Kylo could tell Hux squirmed in her arms, which were wrapped lovingly around his little waist.

Kylo then noticed a small plaque, lying delicately next to the photograph. Leaning forward, he was able to read the small inscription, etched in small, beautiful cursive writing:

_We’ll meet again._

“My nanny had that made.”

Kylo nearly jumped at the sound of Hux’s voice behind him.

“She thought that it was nice, or something of that nature,” Hux mused, as though he were recounting a mundane story that held no particular weight. “I always thought it was a bit…cheesy. But she wanted it, so. There you have it.”

Kylo tried to read Hux’s face, but found himself met with only cool indifference, feigned passiveness.

_Per usual._

“I think it’s nice,” Kylo said. He hoped his words hadn’t come across as condescending, but if they had, Hux didn’t react.

“Let’s go,” Hux sniffed, turning towards the front door. “The longer we wait, the busier it will be. And you know I don’t like crowds.”

 

 

 

*           *           *

 

 

“Finally! God damn, do you listen to _anything_ else?”

Hux rolled his eyes as he stepped from the Buick.

“You could have changed it if you wanted to,” he snapped.

“Yeah, but then you would have complained,” Kylo argued, once he locked the doors. “And we’d be in the same situation.”

“Whatever,” Hux said. “I’m in no mood to put up with you being a man child over Lana Del Rey.”

Kylo scoffed.

“I’m the man child…right.”

Kylo followed Hux into the large mall. He had only been in once or twice before, but Hux seemed to know exactly where he was going. Though they had arrived early, there were already loads of holiday shoppers roaming through the halls and walkways, crowding the building. As usual, Kylo awkwardly struggled to navigate his way through the people, most of whom were shorter than he.

By the time they reached Hux’s store of choice, Kylo had stepped on four toes, nearly tripped over an elderly woman, and almost gotten into a fight with another patron over the meaning and value of personal space.

“You’re a mess,” Hux said fondly, as they walked into a rather busy Banana Republic.

Kylo nodded.

“Do you want me to help you find what you’re looking for, or do you want me to stand in a corner and try not to hurt anyone else?”

For a moment, it seemed Hux was actually weighing his options.

“Do what you’d like,” he said, finally. “But I’ve got a gift card I haven’t used in the two years since I got it, so I think its time for a new cardigan.”

Kylo nodded as Hux swept off, looking very much like a man on an important mission.

_What a pain in the ass,_ Kylo thought dreamily. _He’s so cute._

“Ben?”

Kylo froze.

_No, no, no, no, no._

“Hey kiddo! What are you doing here?”

Han Solo flashed a half smile as he moved through racks of clothing to get to his son, who then frantically swiveled his head to locate Hux. Kylo found him near the back of the store, staring very intently at a rack of sweaters. Hux gave no sign that he had heard Han Solo’s outburst, or even knew of his presence.

“Well gee, don’t look too happy to see me,” Han muttered playfully.

Kylo blinked away his distaste with the situation.

“Hey dad,” he replied, hesitant. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom wants to find your cousin a birthday present,” Han said. “It’s a month away, but you know how she likes to plan ahead.”

Kylo nodded, his mouth becoming a bit dry.

“Is she here?”

“Yeah, she’s over by all that crap, shoes I guess-“

“Kylo, which one do you think would look best?”

Hux stopped in his tracks once he noticed            Han Solo standing in front of Kylo.

Kylo could see his father’s eyebrows raise in surprise, see the not so subtle smile that quirked on one corner of his mouth.

“Who’s this?” Han Solo asked.

Kylo started to open his mouth, then closed it. He could feel himself becoming warmer, a small sheen of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. He glanced to Hux, throwing him a look of panicked apology, but Hux was already moving towards Han Solo, hand outstretched.

“Brendol Hux Jr,” Hux said politely, as a surprised Han Solo reached up to shake their hands together. “I go to school with Kylo.”

“With Ben?” Han chuckled, jabbing one thumb at his son. “I’m surprised you managed to get him to talk to you, he doesn’t say a damn thing to us!”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Hux said pleasantly. “I can never get him to shut up.”

Han Solo found this to be very funny. He chuckled in surprise, not expecting that sort of response from this clean cut, proper looking boy.

Kylo knew his face was turning deep red.

“Yeah, um, Hux and I have to go now-“

“Han! Can you stop sulking and come help me find…oh, Ben!”

Kylo physically held back a groan. Could this get any worse?

Leia’s warm gaze struck Kylo as she made her way towards him, a mixture of happiness and confusion on her gently aging features.

“What a nice surprise this is,” Leia said, sliding in next to her husband. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until late tonight, at best.”

“Always got something better to do, our son,” Han added gruffly. “Feel like we never see him.”

“Well, I do go to boarding school,” Kylo mumbled. He could feel his embarrassment with the situation start to give way to a familiar frustration. Why did Kylo’s parents have to turn every conversation into a negative critique about his habits?

“Yeah,” Han said, ignoring Kylo’s obvious annoyance. “With this guy, uh, Brendol Hux Jr!”

Hux smiled politely at Leia, though Kylo noticed a guarded glint in his boyfriend’s steely green eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Chancellor Organa.”

“You as well, Brendol,” Leia said. She returned Hux’s smile, though perhaps not without a hint of apprehension. Kylo could remember countless dinners in which his mother had complained about the insufferable Brendol Hux Sr., the man who (as Leia would put it) had to be more arrogant and pompous than anyone on the entire planet.

“You’re one of our top students at the academy,” Leia continued to address Hux. “And your father has been very generous with his donations.”

“Thank you,” Hux said, without so much as flinching. “He’s a firm believer in advanced education through quality, unparalleled resources.”

Leia nodded.

“So he is.”

For a few seconds, Kylo wished he could take Hux’s hand and disappear into the floor, but he doubted if Hux would even agree to go. To look at Hux, it seemed that he was quite determined to defend his father if Leia had the inclination to broach the subject of their disagreements. Kylo knew his mother would never do such a thing, at least not to a student, and definitely not one hanging around her son; but Hux looked on guard and ready for battle.

“Have you thought about university, Brendol?” Leia inquired. “I’m sure you could snag some pretty good scholarships.”

A glimmer of pride flashed across Hux’s features.

“I’ve actually been accepted to Yale, and I’m still waiting on a few more letters until I make my final decision.”

Kylo blinked. He didn’t know that Hux had even considered going to school in a different country, let alone that he had already applied and been accepted.

“Impressive,” Leia smiled. “I’ve always known we could expect great things from you.”

“Thank you, chancellor,” Hux said.

“You can call me Leia.”

“Just never call her Mrs. Solo, right Ben?” Han chuckled. “She always hated it.”

Leia rolled her eyes fondly.

“I still do.”

“Alright, uh,” Kylo stammered, throwing a desperate look to Hux. “We should probably be going, right?”

Kylo tried to ignore the disappointment in his parent’s eyes.

“Before you go, remember we’re having a family dinner tomorrow night,” Leia said quickly. “Your uncles and Rey will be there, and Rey’s friends Finn and Poe. Brendol, you are more than welcome to join us if you would like. We’d love to have the extra company.”

Before Kylo could interject, Hux was answering.

“I would love to.”

Han smiled as Kylo’s heart began beating ten times faster.

“I like this kid!” Han announced, pointing one finger at Hux’s chest. “He’s got spunk, or, something!”

Now Kylo knew his face had never been redder, in his entire life.

“Alright, that’s settled. See you then, guys, it was uh, it was good to see you. I’ll see you at home! Maybe tonight, but like, probably tomorrow, I’ll text you and let you know, okay? Yeah okay cool, let’s go Hux.”

“But, Kylo I never actually got to try on those cardigans-“

“I’ll bring you back!”

“But I decided the black one is probably the best-“

“You look cute in everything, its fine! You’ll find a better cardigan someday!”

“Well, that’s a bit melodramatic, don’t you agree?”

Kylo knew that grabbing Hux by the scarf and dragging him out of the store probably wasn’t the subtlest way of handling the uncomfortable situation he had just endured; but by that point, Kylo’s hands were close to shaking, and there seemed to be a strange pounding from inside his head.

Hux had agreed to attend one of the famous Skywalker family gatherings. Kylo could only imagine every thing that might possibly go wrong while Hux sat in attendance. God forbid Kylo get into another screaming match with his parents, or a fistfight with Rey’s cocky friend, Poe.

“Kylo, you’re not alright,” Hux said. “lets sit down somewhere.”

Hux led Kylo towards a collection of small tables, over near a moderately busy coffee shop. Cheesy Christmas music chirped happily through the walkways as people walked and dashed about, trying to get their last minute shopping done. Kylo lamented agreeing to go to a mall in the midst of the holiday season. At least when he agreed, he thought all he’d have to deal with were the crowds. Then Han and Leia had shown up.

“Stop pouting,” Hux said, after having gone to order a pair of coffees for the two of them. “It’s unbecoming.”

“I don’t care,” Kylo grumbled, wincing as he burned his tongue after a sip of coffee. “I _like_ pouting.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Silly me, how could I forget?

“Why did you say you would go to my stupid family dinner?”

“Because it would have been rude,” Hux said calmly, having expected this question. “And it definitely wouldn’t have made me look good in your mother’s eyes.”

“But you should have asked me, or like, looked to me for cues!”

“Look to you…for cues,” Hux deadpanned. “This isn’t live theater, Kylo, I’m not going to wait for a cue before I speak!”

“You know what I mean, Hux!”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to get your permission?”

“In this scenario, yes, that would be ideal!”

Kylo could feel himself being pushed over the edge of reasonable communication and into the pit of overreacting, but his emotions were starting to get away from him. Hux was pure, unreachable; the one special relationship Kylo had entirely to himself. To bring that around a family who barely understood Kylo at all seemed like a clash of two worlds that didn’t need to intersect.

Hux seemed to sense Kylo’s unease.

“Your mother said Rey is bringing along her friends, why is it such a problem to you if I come?” Hux asked, softening his voice.

_He’s trying to understand._

“Because they never like my friends.”

“And how many have you brought home?”

Kylo took a moment to think.

“Well…one, when I was in junior high…”

“Okay, so, they think you’re a recluse,” Hux snorted. “What else is new? Are you saying they won’t like me?”

“My mom seems to like you,” Kylo admitted.

Hux considered this, for a moment.

“Do they know that we’re together?”

“Not…exactly.”

Kylo could feel a familiar shame creeping its way through his veins.

“Rey knows,” Hux said. “Antilles knows, he’s certainly not that oblivious. Assuming he and your uncle have a happy relationship, then I think its safe to assume Luke knows as well. Your mother is close with Luke, so I wouldn’t count out the possibility that he’s already mentioned it to her. Does that sound right?”

“Yeah.”

“So that would leave your father,” Hux finished.

Kylo nodded.

“Am I correct in assuming that he doesn’t know your, erm, leanings?”

“Well, not…yes,” Kylo said. “You would be correct.”

“Would you prefer if I introduced myself as your friend when with the rest of your family?”

Kylo looked up to meet Hux’s eyes. Hux did not look hurt, but rather resolute, quite sure in his decision.

“Hux, I don’t-“

“Its not something I’m opposed to,” Hux assured. “If you’re not ready for him to know, then I will wait until you are.”

“Its not that I don’t want to tell them, I really do, I just-“

“Kylo,” Hux interrupted. “I get it.”

Kylo stared at his drink helplessly, trying to find a way to let Hux know that if given the chance, Kylo would tell the whole universe a thousand times over that he and Brendol Hux Jr. were happily together.

But the universe couldn’t cast a disappointed glace, one that Kylo knew all too well. And even though Han Solo had never expressed any intolerance towards Luke’s sexual orientation, Kylo had reason to doubt that Han would be thrilled to find out his own son’s inclinations.

“My dad always thought I would turn out to be just like him,” Kylo murmured. “The older I got, the further I drifted from that idea. I don’t want to think that this could be the one thing that really shows him that we’re not that much alike…but Hux, I swear, if it would make you happy, I’ll tell him. I’ll tell all of them.”

Hux’s mouth crept up into a rare smile that only Kylo ever saw.

“Don’t be so concerned with what makes me happy,” Hux said. “Right now we’re doing what’s best for _you_. Understand?”

“Yes, your highness.”

The ghost of Hux’s smile traced his features as he ran one finger over the rim of the coffee mug, turning graceful, methodic circles across the porcelain.

“Will I need to call you Ben?” Hux asked.

Kylo smirked at the hint of uncertainty in Hux’s always certain voice.

“Only if you want to.”

Hux nodded.

“Ben,” he mused, trying out the sound. “It’s strange to say. Its not how I see you.”

“How do you see me?”

“You’re just you,” Hux shrugged.

Kylo tried not to grin too fully at this admission.

“Come on,” Hux said, pulling himself up from his chair. “We’re not done yet.”

“Where are we going?”

“Have you ever taken a lush bath?” Hux hummed, slipping his hand into Kylo’s.

“No, what the hell is that?”

Hux smirked.

“You’ll see.”

 

 

*         *           *

 

_6 hours later:_

“Hux, we smell so good!”

Hux chuckled, dipping his head fully into the bathwater and emerging to rest against Kylo’s bare chest.

“I told you.”

“Next time, let’s try the one that makes the water look like space.”

“Whatever you want.”

Hux turned his body in the large Jacuzzi tub, so that he and Kylo lay nearly chest-to-chest. He snuggled his nose into Kylo’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Stop smelling me,” Kylo said playfully.

Hux smiled.

“No.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kylo get over his insecurity and fear of disappointment? Will Hux be able to wow the Skywalker family with his sensibility and intelligence? Will Kylo and Hux EVER take that galaxy LUSH bath?   
> Tune in indefinitely at Unintended on Ao3!
> 
> (But seriously thanks for keeping this going, you guys. Your comments, feedback, and messages all mean the world to me. Stay strong baby dolls)


End file.
